Starry Skies, Book Three: Tree Of Life
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: There are rumors going around the valley the Clans have arrived at. Fights begin to break out, and soon the Clans are forced to question whether the territory is safe. Full Summary inside. Sequel to Across The Lake.
1. Prologue

**AN: Yay for long prologues! This one's a bit different, and has one of those oh-so-annoying cliffhangers that everyone loves to write about but hates to read. Anyways, here's the full summary:**

**The five Clans have reached their destination without much trouble. But they soon begin to realize that they are not alone in the valley that is to become their home. Battles start to break out as a familiar face appears, and Sunstorm is forced to find out why the fights are continuing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Rain was falling heavily on the trees that reached for the sky. Thick strands of clouds stretched across the sky, signaling that the storm wasn't about to end any time soon. Most of the prey and predators were hidden in their nests, avoiding the cold rain.

There were those though who were brave enough to move through the rain, ignoring what could cause potential colds. These creatures were used to the rain, as they often came out during this time to hunt or meet with one another. It was safer this way, as most of the predators would be hidden away.

Feline shapes shifted through the undergrowth. Tails flicked across the ferns while they moved at a swift pace. Beads of raindrops hanged from their whiskers. Their pelts were all different shades of colors, from mixtures of gray to patterns of brown. One cat in particular, a brown tabby with amber eyes, was making his way towards a gully. This was where the rainwater collected, though he wasn't afraid of it. Instead he used it to his advantage.

"Are we almost there?" asked a black she-cat. The white streak across her muzzle made her stand out, though she rarely gave an enemy enough time to notice it.

"Can't you hear the whispering?" the brown tabby's ears were angled towards a cut in the ground. "Don't you want to know where it comes from?"

The she-cat's gaze darkened as she saw the look in his eyes. "Riddle, why do you always take me with you? I've done nothing but ridicule you in the past, along with my friends," she hissed.

"Because you are different." The tom's eyes flashed when he gave her a curious look. "You act tough on the outside, but inside you are delicate like a Rose, as your namesake inspires." Amusement filled his gaze when her lips curled. "Don't worry, I have told no one of your true name."

She gave the slightest sigh of relief as she followed him into the small opening. The rain was slowing down, but by now their pelts were soaked. Her whiskers twitched every time she brushed them against the cold ground. Something about this place made her feel uneasy. It felt as though something, or _someone_ was watching her.

Darkness swallowed up Riddle's pelt; by now Rose was following him on pure instinct. Her fur was beginning to stand on end as she realized that he could leave her here to die. The idea was a rather cruel one, and she didn't want to think about it. Instead her thoughts drifted towards the morning's events as they replayed in her mind.

"A few rogues were spotted near the entrance of our valley," one cat had said.

"Are we in danger?" A kit-mother wrapped her tail protectively around her latest litter. All four kits were mewling as they picked up on their mother's fear.

"What if the rogues decide to attack?" an elderly tom had demanded. "We'd be defenseless if they ambushed us."

"Enough!" The largest of the group, a black and brown tabby, had declared for silence. "We shouldn't feel so bent out of shape, just because a couple of rogues have been spotted. These rogues, whoever they are, are no threat to us."

"_You_ would say that, wouldn't _you_?" A tortoiseshell she-cat's lips were curled in defiance when she glared at her leader.

Rose's mind was churning with thoughts of anger and frustration as she listened to them. She knew how fearful they were of an attack. Kits and elders would be targeted first, seeing as they were the weakest enemies. Her own fear had been realized when she thought of how vulnerable the cats that lived here were. If anything happened to them, they couldn't find help in other areas. The valley was too large for them to find help in time.

"We're here." Rose stiffened when she heard Riddle's voice. It sounded distant and vaguely confused as she pressed forward.

A gasp escaped from her lungs when she saw what loomed ahead.

_Why is there light in a cave underground_? she wondered. Pale light gleamed within the darkness, causing Riddle's fur to glow eerily. His amber gaze was somber as he stared at the light. Ahead of them was a tree, something that Rose never expected to find underground.

"This place has mystical qualities about it," Riddle murmured as he padded towards the tree. "I can... I can almost _feel_ the cats that have lived here."

She was skeptical at first when he pressed his nose against the base of the tree. _She_ couldn't hear the voices, nor could she feel another presence. Perhaps Riddle really _was_ fogbrained, as her mother had once called him.

With a shake of her head, she padded forward until she saw that his body had grown stiff. Horror coursed through Rose's mind as she realized something terrible had happened to him. Her ears flattened as she sniffed his flank. It felt strangely cold, as if he'd died on the spot.

"He is asleep." Rose's fur stood on end when a throaty voice spoke up. "And he will remain asleep, until the right one comes."

"What do you mean by _right one_?" Rose tilted her head to one side, still wondering if she should attack this stranger.

"The tree chooses who shall become its protector," the voice replied. "There have been many who came here, asking for advice. Those who enter shall never leave."

_Does that mean I won't be able to leave_? Fear suddenly overwhelmed Rose as she listened to the stranger's rantings.

"It is the Tree Of Life," the voice continued. "Without it, the valley above would cease to exist."

"Let him go!" Rose surprised herself by screeching at the voice. Normally she was quiet and soft spoken, but this time she couldn't resist. "This... tree of what ever should mind its own business!"

The voice let out a low chuckle that made the ground vibrate. "The Tree Of Life is more than just a tree," the voice whispered. "It is something that cannot be stopped, no matter how hard often you fight against it. It is part of life itself."

By now Rose's muscles were growing weak. She didn't know why - it wasn't like she was running after the voice. Something was causing her mind to grow numb with exhaustion. She couldn't think normally, and any time she spoke her voice grew weaker.

"The Tree Of Life has chosen," the voice said in a strong tone.

Without another reply Rose's body slumped to the ground. Nothing could prevent the agony that coursed through her body. She could only watch as the world slipped away from her vision. All of this just because she'd followed a cat who was considered crazy. Now she would never see her family again. And for once, she regretted doing what her heart had told her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it... I'm gonna try and make this story even longer than the last one (word wise and length wise). That means updates will be even slower, but you'll also be rewarded with better chapters. This time this story will resolve around two points of view (most of it will be in Sunstorm's, but some will cross another POV). Anyways, hope to see some more reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: New Blood

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. The Internet was down for a couple of days and I wanted to take a break from writing. So here's the first chapter :) Like I said, these will hopefully be getting longer, which means I will probably be using page-breaks, as much as I hate them. But it does mean I can add a lot more to the story than I normally do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A cold wind brushed past Sunstorm's fur as she paced around the clearing. By now most of the Clans would have separated, but one problem had made them stay behind. Brindletail, one of SkyClan's queens, had gone into labor in the middle of the night. The medicine cats had refused to leave her side. Sunstorm knew that they didn't have the same boundaries warriors shared. Instead they moved across neutral grounds, where they didn't have to worry about fighting one another.

Now she could hear the anguished wails coming from Brindletail. Echosong had said that this labor came to early. Part of it had been due to the stress of traveling - but Sunstorm knew that something else was causing it. She only hoped and prayed to StarClan that Brindletail's kits came out healthy.

"You're almost done," Echosong murmured as Fallencloud handed her herbs that had been collected. "It will be a larger litter, possibly three," she added after Sunstorm stopped pacing.

_Three_? Sunstorm's ears pricked forward as she remembered hearing that some queens even gave birth to four kits. It was rare, and the fourth kit was usually too weak to survive the night. She only hoped and prayed that wouldn't happen to Brindletail. The dappled silver tabby had been a friendly queen, and the thought of what pain she would go through made Sunstorm's heart wrench. If only Brindletail had waited to give birth. Maybe being in a peaceful situation would have made things different. Sunstorm tried not to dwell on those thoughts as she turned to face Sagefur, whose face was a mask of worry. "She'll be fine, Echosong's a good medicine cat," she murmured encouragingly.

"It's not Brindletail I am worried about," Sagefur replied with a shake of his head. "She is my daughter, and I know she will pull through." Sunstorm's eyes widened in shock, but he swept on. "It's her kits I'm worried about. Their father was killed when the Twolegs began poisoning the prey." Sunstorm never thought of Sagefur as a fatherly figure - but than she didn't really know him that well. He'd only just started appearing in her visions along with the rest of SkyClan a few moons ago.

Sunstorm's mind was churning as she listened to stories about SkyClan's past. Sagefur had filled her in with what had happened while Leafstar was the leader of SkyClan. Apparently Leafstar had allowed kittypets into the Clan, some staying while others fled when the Twolegs attacked. Echosong's apprentice had been one of the kittypets that turned their back on the Clan. Eaglefeather, a younger cat, had stayed with SkyClan, determined to prove his worth._ At least some cats remembered where their loyalty was_, she thought as she glanced towards where Firestorm was sitting.

The ginger tom had made the wrong impressions on Sunstorm the moment she met him. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy. Because of him she'd joined SkyClan. She knew that it wasn't the real reason, but her heart told her that it was. SkyClan needed someone with the knowledge that Firestorm had shared to protect them. The ginger tom had told her things that made SkyClan look weak. And now she had more to worry about with finding new territories, and making sure that boundaries were kept in check.

"A little tom!" Echosong's mew broke the uneasy silence. Sunstorm's heart skipped a beat when she peered through the gathered crowd of cats. "Keep it up, you're almost finished," Echosong added when another wail of pain followed. Sunstorm closed her eyes as she imagined what Brindletail's kits would look like. She knew that one of Brindletail's kits would become the future medicine cat. Leafpool and Echosong had confirmed this when she'd spoken to them. "And the last one - a strong looking she-cat."

A sigh of relief suddenly erupted from the gathered cats. Sunstorm watched as her new Clanmates - the SkyClan cats - gathered around their Clanmate. It was a scene she normally would have loved watching. But now she was reluctant to join them. Some part of her told her that it was wrong, that she was still part of ThunderClan.

Once the Clans were settled around the clearing, Sunstorm felt as though she could relax. She knew that worrying about a queen was the last thing on her mind. She was more concerned about how the kits would travel.

With the forest that loomed ahead, it felt as though everything could go wrong. And if something went wrong, the Clans would blame it on her for bringing them here.

_I have to make sure this place is safe_, she thought as she closed her eyes.

"New kits means SkyClan will grow in numbers," Tigerheart growled as he paced around his Clanmates. "Does this mean they will become a threat to us?"

"Doubtful." Applefur's pelt was bristling as she spoke. "Besides, they deserve to come back after everything we did to them."

"So you're siding with them now?" A snarl erupted from a WindClan cat overhearing them. "I should have guessed you were weak to begin with."

Sunstorm's ears flattened when she realized it was Leaftail who spoke up. The dark tabby was one of the cats who'd been with Harespring when she was on a border patrol with her Clanmates. When Harespring had commented that ThunderClan was the reason behind all of WindClan's suffering, Leaftail had agreed with him.

Now she could see that he would be causing more trouble in the future. Already Applefur's whiskers were drooping as she looked around to see that most cats had agreed with him. Only Toadfoot was glaring at Leaftail.

"Mousebrain, Applefur has a right to state her opinion!" he snapped.

"Of course," Leaftail replied. A smirk fell upon his face when he met Toadfoot's stare. "But I've heard rumors that ShadowClan cats are growing too soft... too reliant on ThunderClan's help." His grin widened when Toadfoot's lips curled in the beginnings of a snarl.

"That's enough from the both of you," Russetstar snapped. Weaselstar was at her side, fur standing on end when he glared at Leaftail. "Any more of these talks and your roll as a warrior will end."

Leaftail looked away before Weaselstar could make a sound of complaint. Sunstorm's ears flattened as she padded away from the squabbling group. There was something about the way they argued that made her feel uneasy. Leaftail's ambition was something that she often worried about, but he was the least of her worries.

Once she passed them, her shoulders began to relax. Her eyes traveled to where her new Clanmates were waiting.

Sagefur was whispering excitedly to Eaglefeather, the new deputy. Echosong was busy grooming her fur as she listened to the newly born kits mewl. Rockfall and Firestorm were sparring near the edge of the clearing, where they wouldn't cause trouble. The scene reminded Sunstorm of how ThunderClan would have acted.

"I want to name them now," Brindletail suddenly said when Sunstorm approached the young queen. Her eyes were gleaming with warmth when she looked up at Sunstorm. "Thanks to you and the rest of ThunderClan, we have a place among the Clans... I feel as though they deserve better names than usual."

"Stronger names... do you have anything in mind?" Dawnwind had joined Brindletail by the time she was finished speaking. Her kits were play-fighting with Fawnpelt's kits, who were just a couple of moons younger.

"I think this one will be known as Graykit," Brindletail meowed as she pointed her muzzle towards the smallest kit in her litter. Sunstorm fought back a purr when she thought of Graystripe. The elder would have been happy to know that his name would live on. "And the larger she-cat will be known as Specklekit," Brindletail added. Her tail pointed towards the largest kit in the litter - a silver dappled she-cat with tabby markings like her mother. "The last kit will be known as Leafkit, in honor of Leafstar." Her eyes glowed with pride as she mentioned the former SkyClan leader.

Sunstorm bowed her head when she remembered what had happened to Leafstar. The elderly leader had died during the journey, when the Clans were just getting ready to leave. Leafstar had asked Sunstorm to join SkyClan, and Sunstorm had refused her offer. Now she suddenly regretted turning Leafstar's offer down. The SkyClan leader had so much hope placed on Sunstorm's shoulder, and she pushed Leafstar away.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the days when she'd seen these cats in her visions. Back than she didn't know where the visions had come from, or what they were. Now she understood that she was gifted with the power to see the future. Sometimes she would see visions of the present, where cats were but she wasn't. Those visions were the most common. In ways she was grateful to use her powers, but there were other times that she wished to be normal.

_Those days are long gone_, she thought as she opened her eyes once more.

Memories of when she was an apprentice suddenly flashed before her as she thought of the days when Flamepaw had been around. Back than life had been simple. All she cared about was becoming the strongest warrior in the Clan, like her mother and father. Now she felt responsible for all of the Clans, if not more so because of her visions.

"You can always come back." Sunstorm's ears flattened when Lionblaze joined her. "I know you feel responsible for SkyClan's safety... I'm not sure why, but... if anything happens, you're always welcomed in ThunderClan."

A purr began to rise in Sunstorm's throat as she imagined what Lionblaze must have thought of her sudden decision. At first he'd been furious with her, until she explained what had happened. When she told the Clan about her choice, a younger looking version of Ivypool had joined in, agreeing that her choice was the right one. Though Sunstorm didn't know who the cat was, she was grateful for her support.

"I always stick with my choices," she murmured. "You know me better than most of my former Clanmates."

"Of course," Lionblaze replied. He sounded gruff, as though it was hard for him to admit it. Sunstorm looked back at him to see that his gaze had darkened. "I can't help but wonder... if your visions had anything to do with your decision," he added in a low whisper.

"No, certainly not," Sunstorm managed to purr. In ways her visions had drawn her closer to SkyClan. Maybe they _were_ the reason behind her choice. "Besides, SkyClan needs all the strength they can get," she added. "You know how weak they were when they arrived." She kept her voice low, hoping no cat would hear her. Most Clans hated admitting weaknesses; it led to many of the attacks that happened back at the lake.

"Yes, I do remember." Sunstorm didn't realize that Cinderheart and Jayfeather had joined them. The medicine cat's ears were angled towards where the ShadowClan and WindClan cats had been arguing. She knew he was interested in politics between the Clans. For all she knew he could be planning future battles between them. Cinderheart's blue eyes were gleaming when she laid down beside Lionblaze. "Brooksong looked like she was ready to fall over when she first came to our Clan," Cinderheart added when she glanced at Brownwhisker.

_Brooksong was also the one who was filled with hope_, Sunstorm added silently. The light colored tabby had been so filled with hope that she and her brother would reach the Clans. In the end they finally did, but it had caused the SkyClan cat her life. Brownwhisker had never been the same ever since.

A yowl suddenly sounded from where Russetstar and the other leaders were sitting. Sunstorm knew that it was time for the Clans to part. Soon they would find their own territories and create boundaries. Eventually their homes would be created, but that would take time. By the time that happened, Sunstorm hoped that they would find a place to communicate with StarClan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! Brindletail's kits didn't come prematurely like Sunstorm thought. In fact, they were actually born later than usual. That's why Specklekit is larger than the others, and Graykit is smaller. I've read somewhere that delayed births or early births can cause deformities in every creature including us humans, so I thought that would be interesting to add in the story ;) Anyways, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! Updates will be slower, like I said.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Tension Rising

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been waiting to upload the chapter, since the chapter is longer. Hope everyone likes the chapter, cause it's only gonna get longer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A day had passed since the Clans dispersed. SkyClan had found their territory near the edge of the forest, where cliffs and hills stretched on. Sunstorm had watched as WindClan moved on towards the hills. They were known for hunting in open territory. The hills and moors that seemed to go on forever would make the perfect territory for WindClan. The ShadowClan cats had been the first to depart from the group, where they found their way through the darkest part of the forest. RiverClan had followed WindClan, where beyond the hills were streams and rivers. The rivers were on one side of SkyClan's new territory, while the hills were on the other. ThunderClan's territory lay in the center of the forest, where they had the most amount of trees.

Now every cat had their work cut out as they searched for dens and protective barriers that would keep intruders out of their camp. The ledges that Sagefur had found reminded Sunstorm of the gorge she'd seen in her visions. Smaller caves and larger caves were lined across the cliffs. A sand-covered clearing stretched before the smallest cat, that seemed to have a flat surface for a roof. Small boulders and fallen branches were laid about the clearing, and the Clan had to work together to remove them. Now Sunstorm was sunning herself on a flattened boulder as she waited for orders from Eaglefeather, the Clan's deputy.

Her ears were angled towards where the kits and their mothers were resting; well, their mothers were resting at least. The kits themselves were tumbling over one another, acting as though this was just another adventure for them. Brindletail had her tail wrapped protectively around her kits, hissing at any of the older ones that strayed too close. Though she was behaving like any other mother would, Sunstorm could see that the other queens looked agitated with her behavior.

"Those kits will be a pawful," a voice meowed from behind. Sunstorm her head to see that Leafpool was watching the queens. The light brown tabby had been helping Cedarclaw and Firestorm remove a large branch that was beside what would become the apprentice's den. She looked exhausted, as if work like this was difficult for her to come by. "Of course, I would know," she added in a dull tone. "My own kits may never have known me, but I knew they were a pawful."

"Why did you give up your kits? You know in the end the Clans would find out eventually," Sunstorm asked when she tilted her head to one side. She'd always been curious with Leafpool's choice. The former medicine cat had given up everything by having kits and falling in love. Almost as soon as Bramblestar became the leader Leafpool had been cast out of the Clans. Crowfeather had left his own Clan after finding out what Bramblestar had done, according to what Sandstorm had said in her stories. The WindClan cat still loved Leafpool, no matter what he would say or how horribly he would treat her.

"Some decisions are better left kept secret," Leafpool replied with a shrug. "Besides, my kits turned out to hold an important key to the Clan's survival." Her amber eyes were dark as she looked out beyond the ledges. There Cedarclaw and Crowfeather were sitting together, as if they were old friends.

Sunstorm was about to ask Leafpool something else when a yowl from the farthest part of the ledges reached their ears. Her fur stood on end when she saw Sagefur bounding forward with Eaglefeather at his side. The SkyClan leader looked alarmed, as if something bad had just taken place down below.

"It seems as though WindClan have already claimed their boundaries," Eaglefeather meowed once he was surrounded by his Clanmates. "We found scent-markers near the trees down below."

"That didn't take long," Dawnwind mused as she wrapped her tail protectively around her kits.

"Don't forget, we still have the forest above as our own," Firestorm pointed out.

An uneasy feeling began to worm it's way through Sunstorm's belly. She knew that he was right. Lionblaze had given part of the forest above to SkyClan as a gift. But that meant ThunderClan would be close enough to know if there was trouble looming in SkyClan.

She glanced towards where Leafpool had joined the queens. The light brown tabby looked just as uneasy.

"If what you say is true, than perhaps it would be wise to start forming our own scent-markers," Rockfall murmured.

"We haven't even explored the territory yet!" Echosong hissed. "How do you expect us to create scent-markers in a territory that has barely been touched?"

"We will send patrols," Sagefur replied. His eyes gleamed as he looked between his Clanmates. "One senior warrior will lead a patrol, and another will lead the second. Each will go their separate ways, so that more ground is covered."

Murmurs of surprise quickly followed his words, and Sunstorm knew that they were wondering who would lead the patrols. Her own curiosity peeked as she watched Sagefur speak to Rockfall and Echosong. Firestorm's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he listened to the Clan chatter about the news.

Once Sagefur was finished speaking with Echosong, he suddenly turned to face Rockfall. Sunstorm had already guessed that Rockfall would be one of the chosen cats - he was the oldest cat in SkyClan, and the most experienced when it came to exploring. He of all cats would know what to do.

"You, Crowfeather and Firestorm will patrol the western part of the forest," Sagefur ordered when Rockfall met his gaze. "I know you will lead them to safety."

The black-furred tom nodded slightly, as if he was caught-off-guard by Sagefur's friendliness. He flicked his tail towards where Crowfeather and Firestorm were sitting. Both toms exchanged glances before following his signal. Once the three cats were gone, Sagefur padded towards Leafpool. The light brown tabby stiffened when he met her gaze.

"Leafpool, you are the eldest in the group I have chosen," he rasped. "Normally I would have chosen Brownwhisker, but..." Sagefur broke off when the dark tabby looked up. "He is not in any condition to travel," he added in a low whisper. "Take Cedarclaw and Sunstorm with you."

Sunstorm's ears pricked forward in surprise. She knew that the Clan had been uneasy around Brownwhisker, especially after Brooksong had died. His attitude hadn't changed since the Clan had found the other Clans by the lake. Something told her that he wasn't about to get better anytime soon.

Leafpool was already on her paws by the time Sagefur had described which part of the territory they would explore. The trees to the northeast weren't as numerous as the ones to the west. Out there were vast clearings and boulders that would remind the SkyClan cats of their old territory. A stream ran through their territory and ThunderClan's, which was perfect for collecting moss or drinks.

The three of them moved on in silence. The ledges were difficult to climb, and they didn't have the same hard pads SkyClan had formed over moons of traveling across rough terrain. Sunstorm winced when a jagged stone cut through her pad. She knew it would bleed by the time they reached the top. Concern gleamed within Leafpool's eyes when she caught Sunstorm's limping.

"These stones and pebbles are tough," she mused out loud. "When we reach the top I'll look for cobwebs to wrap around your paw."

She didn't complain when Leafpool moved on ahead. Leafpool may not have been a medicine cat anymore, but that didn't mean she forgot about the use of herbs. Cedarclaw's eyes were gleaming with interest when he heard what she said. The black and white tom remained silent though, much to Sunstorm's pleasure.

_At least he won't be pestering me_, she thought as they reached the top. The last climb was a struggle; the hill above was steep, and it made Sunstorm wonder how they managed to get down the first time. She spotted a smaller looking slope further down, where she recalled descending towards the ledges. Sunstorm tilted her head to one side when she pictured carrying one of Dawnwind's kits down the slope. The black-furred queen had been grateful for her assistance, and most of the Clan had been forced to work together.

"Hard to believe they did this every day," Cedarclaw commented when they reached the top. Tufts of grass grew between the boulders, where Sunstorm could hear prey scuffling about. "I wonder how they managed," he added with a twitch of his tail tip.

Leafpool had gone ahead while Sunstorm and Cedarclaw stood together. By now Sunstorm was holding her front paw up, afraid the blood would attract unwanted attention. She knew foxes and badgers were a constant threat to the Clans.

Sunhigh had arrived by the time Leafpool returned. Clasped between her teeth were fern-like leaves that had an unusual aroma. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward with interest when Leafpool dropped them at her paws.

"Chervil is the best remedy for infected wounds," she explained. "I found some goldenrod nearby, so that will work as well."

Sunstorm blinked at Leafpool in surprise. She knew the tabby had given up her medicine cat duties, but it was obvious she longed for the days when she was one.

Leafpool seemed to sense her surprise, because she looked up at Sunstorm through narrowed eyes. "I may not be a medicine cat, but I still have knowledge of herbs that will come in handy," she rasped. "I promised Echosong that I would help her collect herbs until a new apprentice is found."

"You said one of Brindletail's kits would become her apprentice," Sunstorm commented.

She thought back to how Leafpool and Echosong had seemed so much alike. The two got along well, but she knew they would never be mentor and apprentice. Instead they were like old friends who just met up. It was Echosong who'd told Sunstorm about Brindletail's kits, and she still wondered if it was true.

The three of them moved on in silence. Sunstorm was thankful for it. She listened to the sounds of birds as they called to one another, getting ready for the beginning of leafbare. A cold wind brushed past Sunstorm's fur as she passed a birch that was bent at an awkward angle. Cedarclaw had jumped onto the birch and was now looking across the valley, his green eyes wide as he took the scenery in at once.

Sunstorm shook her head and looked through the trees that stretched on ahead. Beyond them was ThunderClan territory, where she would meet patrols marking new borders. In ways she longed to see them, but she knew that would only cause heartache. She was a SkyClan cat now, and she had to forget about her loyalty to her birth Clan.

"It's beautiful," Cedarclaw murmured when he joined Leafpool and Sunstorm. "Glad to see that we've found a home Twolegs won't destroy."

"We still have much to explore," Leafpool said with a stretch of her back. "We should get going before the sun goes down."

"Will the Clan worry about us?" Sunstorm's ears were flattened in concern as she thought of how much time they had.

"Sagefur has already told them that we will take several days," Leafpool replied. "He and Eaglefeather have promised to hunt for the queens, and Echosong has the skills of a hunter as well." She scratched the back of her ear as she spoke, as if she was trying to flick away an irritable tick.

The two younger cats exchanged looks before following Leafpool. Somehow Sunstorm couldn't help but feel uneasy about leaving her Clanmates for too long.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they reached the forest. Already birds were calling out in alarm when they spotted the hunters moving through the undergrowth. Ferns and other plants grew between the trees where sunlight penetrated. There were many fallen branches and logs that prey could hide in. Leaves brushed against one another as the wind picked up. A chill ran down her back as she looked up at the trees.

_They're older than the ones at the lake_! she thought as her eyes widened in astonishment. Trunks seemed to twist into one another. Large gaping holes told her that termites had found nests within the trees. She could hear woodpeckers drilling through the bark as they searched for grubs and beetles. Squirrels chased one another as they fought for food and for mates. It reminded her of the lake, yet it was nothing like the lake.

Even Leafpool seemed daunted by the task that laid ahead: They would have to scour the entire forest in order to find suitable hunting grounds. A training hollow was needed for the new apprentices that would come.

"The place seems... magical somehow," Cedarclaw whispered when they passed through a shaded part of the forest.

"No wonder the Twolegs want to preserve this," Sunstorm thought out loud. She blinked when Cedarclaw and Leafpool stared at her in surprise. "It's a term they use when they want to protect something," she added as she remembered her visions.

Neither said a word, and she was thankful they didn't question her. Many cats had already questioned her because of what she'd said. Leaftail, a cat from WindClan, was always trying to cause trouble with younger warriors. His arrogance was a sign that he was spoiled, and would one day pay the consequences.

. . .

Dusk was beginning to settle around the trio as they reached the edge of the trees. Sunstorm's ears were pricked forward as she caught movement in the undergrowth beyond. Something told her that it was a ThunderClan patrol. She could already pick up traces of familiar scents as the wind blew in their direction.

As if the forest's silence had been a cue, four familiar faces emerged from the undergrowth. Sunstorm's heart sank a little when she saw Brightheart, Ferncloud, Berrynose and Whitewing standing together. All four looked irritable when they spotted the three SkyClan warriors. None of them said a word though until Leafpool dipped her head in greetings.

"Have you marked your boundaries?" she asked once Brightheart nodded in approval.

"We have, and you've just crossed the border," Berrynose replied in a low snarl.

Leafpool's eyes widened in dismay, but she stepped back without a word of complaint. Sunstorm glared at Berrynose, suddenly aware that he was provoking an unneeded fight. She tried to look at her former Clanmates hopefully, but they refused to meet her gaze. Whitewing's ears were flattened in alarm when she saw the fur along Berrynose's spine was bristling.

"Berrynose, that's enough." Ferncloud's growl made the creamy white warrior flinch. "This is a matter for Clan-born cats." Her green gaze flickered towards him, where his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

Sunstorm was surprised by the harshness in Ferncloud's tone. She knew the flecked gray she-cat had always been influenced by Dustpelt. It never occurred to her that Ferncloud would follow in Dustpelt's pawsteps.

"Come on, we're all tired and we need to rest," Whitewing meowed with a flick of her tail. "We may as well go back, they're not causing any harm."

She gave Sunstorm and Leafpool a meaningful look before turning away. Brightheart was quick to follow her, with Ferncloud close behind and Berrynose taking the back end of the patrol. He was scowling by the time the tension had left the air.

The four cats disappeared through the undergrowth, their pelts swallowed by shadows. Sunstorm's tail lashed in annoyance when she paced around the border. Berrynose's sudden aggression made her feel uneasy. It wasn't just Berrynose who made her feel uneasy; Ferncloud was normally gentle towards her Clanmates, but this time her snappy attitude had proven Sunstorm was wrong once more.

"Lets find a place to rest," Leafpool muttered with a sigh. "Tomorrow we will explore the rest of the territory."

A yawn erupted from Sunstorm's jaws as she tasted the air for signs of prey. By now anything edible would have hidden themselves. Her stomach grumbled after not having eaten for most of the day. But all she cared about was getting some sleep. The following sunrise would provide them with a better view of the forest, and she was looking forward to that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you think? The tension is building between ThunderClan and SkyClan. Oh, thought I would let you know that I've started a new story. Marked, Super edition is now out. I'll be working on the next chapter for that today ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: New Apprentices

**AN: Oh my goodness it's been four days since I updated! Like I said in my Marked series, it's been tough getting to update. I just got a new computer and I'm still getting used to it - though I love technology and have a good idea where to start - hopefully by the following week updates will come more frequently. I've been thinking of maintaining a schedule for my updates so that I'm not panicking like I did this morning. Since I have time now and not next spring (I'll be going back to college to study Marine Biology), I figured I'll update now :) On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The days seemed to blur together as time moved on. Sunstorm had grown accustomed to life in SkyClan. The Clan worked together as they built dens and found prey for the queens and Shadefur to eat. Sagefur was taking his roll as a leader seriously - something that Sunstorm would have expected from the older tom. Brindletail's kits were growing bigger from the strong milk she fed them. Sagefur had promised Dawnwind that her kits would become apprentices in a few days, something that caused them to stir in excitement.

Sunstorm was helping Rockfall adjust the brambles that they'd collected earlier as they built a stronger barrier. The black-furred tom was actually fun to be around - he wasn't irritable like the kits had made him out to be. Instead he told good stories of the old SkyClan, when Leafstar had been alive. He told her about the old territory and how the Clan developed tough pads from the rocks they grew up around. She was surprised by how much development the Clan needed while living in the gorge. It never occurred to her that they would need to evolve in ways that would help them survive.

"It looks like we're almost finished!" Rockfall exclaimed with a purr. "All of our hard work will be rewarded," he added when he glanced towards the empty fresh-kill pile.

"They're getting restless." Sunstorm's ears flattened when she heard squeals of excitement rising from the nursery - a den covered in bushes and surrounded by thistles that the warriors had gathered. It was dangerous for the kits to get too close, but it also protected the queens from intruders. The only way in was through the front, where the Clan could easily spot any cat trying to harm the queens. "It'll be nice to see them become apprentices," she said after relaxing.

"Yes," Rockfall murmured. "Dawnwind's been getting restless as well." His sentence ended in a purr when they heard the queen growl softly at her kits. Another hiss told Sunstorm that they'd annoyed her too far.

A shadow suddenly fell upon the clearing, telling Sunstorm that Sagefur was approaching the pile of branches that the Clan had put together. Crowfeather and Brownwhisker had worked together for a change. The two of them had formed a place where Sagefur could hold Clan meetings and watch the Clan from above. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Branchpile for a Clan meeting!" His voice rang around the clearing for all cats to hear. Sunstorm and Rockfall exchanged glances before padding towards the Branchpile, followed quickly by Fierstorm and Leafpool. Cedarclaw, Crowfeather and Brownwhisker were the last to join them. Dawnwind's head peered through the Branchpile when she heard Sagefur's call, but her attention was turned back towards her squealing kits. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong, even through the darkest of times," Sagefur began. "I may not have received my nine lives, but that does not mean I will carry out the duties every deputy or leader must perform."

Even as he spoke Sunstorm could see the smirk on Firestorm's face. He was planning something - she knew just from the look in his eyes that he was planning something that would harm his Clanmates. He didn't care what happened to them. She knew he was calculating like any other Clan cat, only he had the blood of rogues to prove it. Sunstorm didn't want to think about it as Dawnwind herded her kits out of the nursery. Batkit was bouncing around his mother's paws while Bloomkit followed more slowly. Ravenkit's blue eyes gleamed with triumph as he followed them towards the clearing. Sunstorm fought back a purr of amusement when she saw how different each kit was.

"Come forward you three," Sagefur meowed with a flick of his tail. As if the signal had been a cue, the three kits stumbled forward until they were at the base of the pile. Sagefur looked down at them, a grin on his face as he continued the ceremony. "Batkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Batpaw. Eaglefeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You have proven your worth during the journey, and I expect you to pass this on to Batpaw." Sunstorm watched as the two touched noses. Eaglefeather didn't looked surprised that he'd been called out. In fact, he looked pleased that he, as the Clan's deputy, could mentor another kit. She lifted her muzzle a little at the sight of his arrogance.

"Bloomkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Bloompaw. Firestorm, you are more than ready for an apprentice. You have the skills and stamina of your mother - something you should be proud of. I expect you to pass this on to Bloompaw, who is also part of our Clan, and part of our future." Sunstorm's eyes narrowed as she watched the ginger warrior touch noses with his apprentice. Bloompaw looked nervous that a larger cat - a tom especially - had been chosen as her mentor. Sunstorm couldn't help but feel surprised that Bloompaw didn't react though as she was taken back to the crowd. Ravenkit was the last kit left, and Sunstorm's interest suddenly perked up. So far Sagefur had chosen only SkyClan cats, and she had the feeling he would choose Rockfall as Ravenkit's mentor.

"Ravenkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw. Sunstorm, you are also ready for an apprentice. Though you have only been a warrior for a short time, you have shown where your loyalty lies. I know you will make a fine mentor, and I expect you to pass this on to Ravenpaw." Sunstorm's eyes widened in disbelief as the black-furred apprentice whirled around to face her. His own eyes were wide with shock too. She glanced down at him until she summoned the strength to touch noses with him. Ravenpaw did the same, though he wasn't enthusiastic like his siblings. Instead his expression was emotionless as he followed her back to the crowd. "May StarClan look down upon and guide these new apprentices through their moons of training, and help SkyClan prosper with this new territory." Sagefur's head was lowered as he spoke, something that Sunstorm had noticed was a common trait about him.

Once the meeting was over, she turned to face her newly named apprentice. It still stunned her that Ravenpaw was her apprentice - of all the cats in the Clan Sagefur had chosen her. Perhaps Leafstar had said something to him before she died. There was no other explanation, seeing as Sunstorm was barely a warrior herself. Yet she couldn't help but also feel a little smug that she was one step ahead of everyone else. It meant Sagefur trusted her more than she'd realized.

"So...what should we do first?" Sunstorm asked when the Clan dispersed.

"Aren't mentors supposed to know that already?" She winced when Cedarclaw spoke up. He didn't sound amused like he normally did. His voice was masked with jealousy, something she'd never expected to hear. She knew that it would take him time to recover from the fact that she was younger and had been given an apprentice first. Most older cats were given apprentices because of their experience. But Cedarclaw wasn't experienced in ways that Sunstorm was. "Most cats usually know what to do with their apprentices by my age," he added when he noticed her confusion and frustration. "Maybe you should just let another cat take over for now."

Sunstorm ignored him and made up her mind. She nodded to Ravenpaw before padding towards the camp's entrance. Though the cliffs were steep, there were easier ways of getting up. Crowfeather had found a slope that led towards the top, one that wasn't as steep as the others. It was still rocky and would prove difficult, but at least it wasn't tough terrain. The forest above would make the perfect place to train him when it came to hunting. She and Leafpool had found a spot where apprentices could practice their fighting moves - far enough away from the cliffs so that the apprentices didn't accidentally fall off. It was near a glade that ran through ShadowClan territory.

"Up ahead is the patch of forest where Leafpool collects herbs," Sunstorm explained when they began to climb up the slope. Ravenpaw's breath came in quick huffs, but he didn't complain, much to her relief. "Can you believe that ThunderClan is just a few tail-lengths away? Most of the forest ahead belongs to them, but the other side is where we spend our hunting. Leafpool claimed patches of the forest ahead as her own so that she could collect herbs." She was surprised by how much information she could give out without realizing it. To her pleasure Ravenpaw was listening intently, as if his life depended on it. "You're welcomed to ask any questions as long as they're...reasonable," she added cautiously once they reached the top.

Ravenpaw was gasping for breath by the time they managed to climb the slope. Sunstorm waited for him to recover from the long climb before they continued. She knew that his muscles weren't as well developed. In time he would grow to enjoy the climbing - SkyClan cats were built for it. When Rockfall had told her about their jumping abilities, she knew that these slopes and cliffs were perfect. It meant the kits and apprentices could develop muscles that weren't normally used. "Is it always that hard?" Ravenpaw asked after he'd managed to catch his breath. He was gazing down the slope to where the camp was located. Sunstorm was awed by the view the cliff provided: She could see the entire valley from this view-point.

"In time you'll get used to them," she replied. "There are other means of getting to the top, but the other ways are more difficult." She flicked her tail when Ravenpaw gave her a look of dismay. She knew that he wasn't ready to face their challenge just yet. "Now you see those trees just ahead?" she asked when she pointed towards the ancient looking trees. "The border is where you can see two trees that are dead, or rotting away from the bottom. Shadefur thinks the trees will collapse in another two moons." A shudder coursed down her spine as she imagined the terrible sounds of trees creaking and groaning in pain as they were torn apart by Twoleg monsters.

The two of them made their way towards the forest, where Sunstorm was certain they would come across a ThunderClan patrol. The Clan had become more aggressive lately with borders - Berrynose or Ferncloud were usually leading them, telling her that they were the ones causing the aggression. She didn't want Ravenpaw to meet a patrol, but she knew that they would come across one sooner or later. The sooner Ravenpaw learned of their aggression, the better off he might be.

Trees towered above their heads as they padded into the forest. Birds called to one another in alarm. Ravenpaw's ears went back and forth as he took in the sounds. Sunstorm couldn't help but admire his calm nature as he followed her. When she was an apprentice she might have panicked from all of the new sights and sounds. She tried to recall how she'd first reacted when she became Poppyfrost's apprentice. Those days had been short-lived when Poppyfrost moved back to the nursery. The tortoiseshell she-cat had tried her best training Sunstorm, but in the end it was Whitewing who took over. Whitewing had done a much better job at mentoring than Poppyfrost, as much as Sunstorm hated to admit it.

To her relief there were no signs of ThunderClan. A fresh scent-marker told her that they'd just missed the sunhigh patrol. Either way she was glad they wouldn't have to deal with them. She knew that seeing her former Clanmates would only make it harder to return. She was part of SkyClan now, and her heart told her that it was the right choice. With Ravenpaw at her side, she knew that she would make a better warrior in SkyClan.

Once they left the trees, Sunstorm found herself relaxing a bit more. The forest towards ShadowClan's side of the border was a bit more open, with plenty of clearings and a glade that ran through into ShadowClan territory. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward as she led Ravenpaw towards the forest. Birds of prey often flew in open territory. Ravenpaw was an averaged sized cat, but a hawk could easily pick him up if it had the chance. She remembered hearing stories of how WindClan kits were sometimes swept off their paws while playing outside the nursery. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Ravenpaw.

"That's ShadowClan territory, isn't it?" Ravenpaw asked when they reached the forest. This time another assortment of sounds began to fill the air. Crickets chirped in the cold winds of leafbare. A breeze picked up and ruffled their pelts, causing leaves to brush against one another. Grass and ferns had their own sounds as they were pushed against the breeze. "It's so dark where they live...how do they stand it?" His ears were pricked forward with interest as he looked at the pines that loomed ahead. Squirrels would be sleeping in nests there, where they could find easy food.

"ShadowClan cats only like to act menacing," Sunstorm replied with a wave of her tail. "They're not too bad, once you get to know them. But don't let your guard down - that's just what they would want. If one asks you questions, don't give out anything that might make your Clan look weak."

His blue eyes wide in shock, he dipped his head in embarrassment. Sunstorm knew that he wouldn't give out any secrets - he was better than that, and Dawnwind had raised him properly.

"Do you need a drink?" she asked when they reached the glade. Tiny minnows could be seen within the glade, and she saw tadpoles near the roots of plants. Her own mouth was dry from all of the traveling they'd done, and talking so much.

When Ravenpaw gave a tiny nod, the two of them leaned forward to drink. Sunstorm felt a shiver run down her spine from the icy cold water. It felt as though claws had raked down her spine - something that reminded her of the Moonpool.

_Maybe this is where we can communicate with StarClan_, she thought as she closed her eyes.

But she didn't sense any change. Normally the glade would have made her sleepy if StarClan were communicating with her. Or maybe they couldn't because she wasn't a medicine cat. Either way, she knew this wasn't the right place.

Dusk was settling around them by the time she was finished showing Ravenpaw the territory. Her paws felt numb with exhaustion by the time they reached the camp. Ravenpaw looked tired too, something she never expected to see. His siblings were already back, each talking about their own day. Sunstorm purred in amusement when they littermate joined them.

Her amusement didn't lost when she saw several cats running back and forth, all with panicked expressions on their faces. Sagefur looked worse compared to the others. His blue eyes searched frantically at the clearing until his gaze settled upon Sunstorm's.

"What's wrong?" she demanded when he approached her. His fur was standing on end as he held her gaze.

"One of Brindletail's kits went missing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh I just hate leaving you guys on cliffhangers, but that's what makes reading fun - it makes readers want to see more. And yes, Sunstorm did get an apprentice rather early, but Leafstar has a few tricks up her paws, if you know what I mean. Anyways, next chapter should come out some time next week. Not sure when though since my sister's graduation is coming up. She's finally getting her college degree (on elementary teaching of all things), so we'll be celebrating that for a while. Anyways, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews and patience. You all get...Ravenpaw plushies!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: A Desperate Search

**AN: Bleh, this chapter is far too short for it's own good. But it was right after the last, so...I suppose that's my excuse. I'll try and work on the second chapter for my Marked book tonight, but I'm not making any promises. Shout out to Rainmist-and-Lilymist, the newest reviewer to this series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Their pelts blended in together as they moved swiftly. Sunstorm was leading the search patrol—Brindletail was in no condition to lead it. Instead Sagefur had stayed behind to comfort the queen. Her wail had raked Sunstorm's ears when Sagefur told the Clan what had happened. With nightfall quickly approaching, the Clan needed to act quickly. Other search patrols had been sent out earlier, but none came back with good news.

Sunstorm knew that either way Brindletail's kit would be found. With so many patrols on high alert it was bound to happen.

Her whiskers were quivering in fear by the time she reached the ThunderClan border. Beyond that was the small cave that she'd seen in her vision. She knew it was protected by bramble bushes and thistles—the odds of a kit finding it's way through them was unlikely.

"This is hopeless!" Cedarclaw gasped when they padded through the trees. "There's too much land to cover, and too little time."

"We can't give up," Sunstorm hissed. Her ears were flattened as she looked through the dark trees. "They'll think we're giving up too early because we're disloyal."

She was masking her own fear—she was worried that the kit might have followed a patrol above the cliffs. If that happened than there was no telling where the kit could have ended up. Either way, it didn't look good for Brindletail or her remaining kits. She didn't want to think that it could have been snatched up by a fox. The Clan would have heard the kit shrieking in pain. ShadowClan cats wouldn't have allowed the kit to suffer. She couldn't let herself think that they would go as far as to letting another kit die in front of them.

Her ears pricked forward as she became aware of the crickets chirping in the cold night air. Cedarclaw had moved ahead to keep a lookout for signs of theft. If the kit had been stolen or kit-napped, they would find evidence. Tufts of fur could easily be spotted on ferns or sharp thorns if such a thing had happened.

The moon hung low above the forest by the time they reached the entrance. Sunstorm's head was bent forward as she picked out traces of the familiar scent that Brindletail gave out. She was surprised to see that there were tracks in the dirt below. The tracks were tiny compared to her own paw prints, telling her that Specklekit had gone this way. She looked up at Cedarclaw, whose nose was poking through bushes nearby. When he noticed that she was watching him, he turned to face her.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Tracks," she replied without meeting his gaze. "They're fresh too."

"You don't think she was taken, do you?" Cedarclaw's voice held the tiniest hint of worry when he looked at the paw prints.

"We would know if she was," Sunstorm meowed. "There would have been signs of a fight. Specklekit wouldn't leave or allow herself to be taken." She knew her answer was a radical one, but she couldn't help but say it.

_We can't give up_, she told herself as she continued moving forward.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a shadow moving through the undergrowth. Cedarclaw noticed it as well and stiffened beside her. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when the shadow moved towards them.

Within heartbeats a feral snarl erupted from the undergrowth, and Sunstorm found herself under the claws of an enemy warrior. Birchfall's amber eyes were blazing with accusation as his claws began to open old wounds around Sunstorm's shoulders. She fought back a hiss of pain as Cedarclaw tried shoving him out of the way.

"You're the ones who took Ashpaw!" he snarled after pushing Cedarclaw away.

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" Sunstorm knew who Ashpaw was…or at least she thought she knew. Ashpaw had just been a kit when she found a place in SkyClan. She must have been named an apprentice soon after the Clans settled in their new territory.

"Ashpaw went missing a couple of days ago." Birchfall's grip on Sunstorm loosened when Whitewing's mew broke the icy silence. "We've found SkyClan scent over the border, and thought a SkyClan warrior took her." Her gaze was filled with worry when she looked at her former apprentice.

"One of Brindletail's kits went missing just this morning," Sunstorm murmured after Whitewing pushed her mate away. "Is there some kind of connection?"

"Doubtful," Birchfall hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you SkyClan cats kidnapped her. You need more warriors after all."

Sunstorm would have pointed out that Ashpaw could always leave, but she remained silent. The icy glare she sent the light brown tabby was enough to silence him. Whitewing's gaze of concern darkened when she noticed the tension rising between them.

"We should keep searching," Whitewing murmured encouragingly. "Maybe if we work together we'll have a better chance of finding them."

The four of them exchanged looks that told each other it wouldn't work. Birchfall's eyes were narrowed, while Cedarclaw kept a firm gaze on him. If any trouble was spotted, it would be reported to Saegfur or Eaglefeather. There wasn't time for a fight as far as Sunstorm was concerned. Specklekit's life was on the line, as well as Ashpaw's.

Once their meeting had come to an end, Whitewing cautiously led Birchfall away from the clearing. Sunstorm watched them for a few more heartbeats until the darkness swallowed their pelts. As long as they didn't cause trouble, she could care less where they went.

Cedarclaw's pelt was still ruffled from the sudden conflict as he padded away. "Mousebrains," he muttered under his breath.

...

"You found nothing?" Sagefur's voice was filled with dismay when Sunstorm relayed what had happened at the border. She'd told him of the tracks they found, but nothing else. "Brindletail will have my head if I tell her this," he hissed as he began to pace.

"She's asleep," Echosong murmured when she emerged from the nursery. "It's doubtful she will wake again until tomorrow," she added as she joined the search patrols.

"How could this have happened?" Rockfall demanded. "We—"

"The nursery was left unguarded," Firestorm replied without meeting the gazes of his Clanmates. "Eaglefeather decided to send out every cat for hunting patrols or border patrols. Those who were left had apprentices to train."

A dull silence fell upon the gathered cats as they watched each other. Sunstorm knew that Firestorm was right, as much as she hated to admit it. The nursery had been left unguarded. Specklekit must have slipped away while her mother was nursing her other kits.

Her claws were beginning to knead the ground as Sagefur made up his mind. The pale gray tom looked older in the moonlight as he looked at his Clanmates.

"We must rest now," he said after rising to his paws. "After tomorrow we will continue searching." He glanced at Sunstorm meaningfully, and she knew exactly what he was hoping for. She nodded slightly, hoping the others wouldn't notice their exchange.

Once the warriors had slipped away into their den, Sunstorm and Echosong were left alone with Sagefur. He blinked at the medicine cat as she watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Sunstorm, I know you have visions of the future…I would appreciate it if you could find out what is happening in the other Clans, or what will happen with Specklekit," Sagefur whispered once the clearing was empty aside from the three of them.

Sunstorm's eyes widened in disbelief when she exchanged looks with Echosong. The silver tabby wasn't aware of her abilities, and seemed just as shocked by Sagefur's suggestion. Annoyance suddenly flared within Sunstorm when she realized what he was suggesting. Echosong looked more annoyed than anything with Sagefur's sudden outburst, but she remained silent, much to Sunstorm's relief.

"I can't just control my visions," Sunstorm murmured eventually. "They come and go as they please."

Her ears were flattened in alarm when Sagefur met her gaze. For a moment she thought he might snap, but she knew he wouldn't. He was better than those who had no patience for her abilities. Hopefully while she was asleep StarClan would send her a sign, whether it was a vivid one or woven in words.

"I hope for all of our sakes that you have a vision," Sagefur rasped after Echosong returned to her den. She muttered something under her breath when she passed Sunstorm; it was too inaudible for Sunstorm to understand. "We need to know what happened to Specklekit, before Brindletail finds out something worse could have taken place."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it. I know it's been a while since she had any visions, and Sagefur and Echosong are the only cats who know about them. Leafpool may have an idea of what's going on, but she won't give anything away. More news will come on whether or not Specklekit is safe ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Training With Ravenpaw

**AN: Well what you know. I like, updated and stuff. Yeah I know it's been ages, and I have many excuses. First off, I am going back to college next spring, and I want to focus my attention on that. I have to get a B or higher if I want to study Marine Biology (Inspiration was Dolphin Tale, I highly recommend that movie, but bring tissues!), so that means I have lots of catching up to do! Anyways, this chapter is a bit short, but long at the same time. Don't forget to read on if you've lost interest in this author's note XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Stars gleamed brightly in the night sky. Crickets sang to one another, despite the chill of leaffall. Thin wisps of clouds streaked across the sky as a cold breeze drew them in._

_Night was normally a time of peace for many creatures. It brought them a sense of hope that the following morning would be better. But it could not be said for the warriors of WindClan. One of their apprentices had gone missing during the morning - something that stirred alarm in every cat._

_Search parties had been sent out throughout the day, but all of them returned unsuccessful. The Clan had begun to panic within the following days. The apprentice had yet to return, and soon they were beginning to wonder if the apprentice would come back alive._

_Anxious whispers were beginning to spread across the Clan. Some believed that the apprentice had been murdered. Others wondered if the territory was safe for any cat to live in. The mother of the apprentice had been distraught when she found out what had happened. Once her own panic was sensed, tension began to rise among the Clan._

_"Where could she have gone?" the queen wailed when she was comforted by her Clanmates._

_"StarClan won't let anything happen to her," a fluffy gray and white she-cat murmured confidently. "I'm sure they're calling to us - using Applepaw as means of communications."_

_"Why my kit?" the queen glared at the she-cat accusingly. "There's nothing special about her!"_

_The voices were beginning to blur together. Within heartbeats the sun was rising, telling the viewer that the visions were fading quickly._

...

Sunstorm's eyes snapped open when she heard pawsteps moving around the den. She looked around, her vision hazy from sleep.

Crowfeather and Rockfall were already awake. Both were whispering to one another, acting as though nothing had happened the previous day. Sunstorm knew that Rockfall was worried - Brindletail had grown up with him, and he knew her well enough to feel sorry for the queen. She fought back a yawn and stretched out her back as the rest of the Clan woke from a restful sleep. Despite what had happened, life would have to move on.

Gray wisps of clouds wafted through the sky as Sunstorm emerged from the den. She blinked when she realized that moisture was in the air. Rain would soon come, and hopefully bring a sense of relief to the Clans. Rain normally brought new life and new growth, but it was cold enough for snow to come as well. Sunstorm hoped that snow wouldn't come - the Clans had only just settled into their new territory, and snow would only mean that leafbare had come earlier than usual.

"Sunstorm, why don't you take Ravenpaw out for some training?" Eaglefeather's mew jolted Sunstorm from her thoughts. The tabby was pacing near the fresh-kill pile, looking worried as he watched the Clan wake from their night's sleep.

She glanced towards the den where the apprentices slept. The Clan had worked together building the apprentice's den. It was made up of broken branches and moss that patched any holes that would bring in cold air. The queens had complained about their kits catching colds, and that was why the Clan had gathered moss. Ravenpaw was already awake, much to Sunstorm's surprise. Bloompaw and Batpaw were still asleep, though it was only a matter of time before they woke up. Sunstorm fought back a purr as she thought of how much more alert Ravenpaw was compared to his siblings. If all went well, he would make a fine warrior when the time came.

Without meeting the deputy's gaze she padded towards the apprentice's den. Ravenpaw looked up to meet her own gaze, which was filled with amusement. His blue eyes reminded her of Dawnwind, who'd moved back to the warrior's den yesterday. The black she-cat's blue eyes had passed down to Ravenpaw, who looked like an exact copy of his mother.

"Ready for some early morning training?" Sunstorm asked when Ravenpaw seemed to relax a little.

Ravenpaw nodded and followed Sunstorm as she led him out of camp. She noticed that his siblings were just beginning to wake when they began to climb to the top. By now Ravenpaw had grown used to climbing the ridges that protected their camp. His pads weren't hard yet, but in time they would grow raw and used to the hard stone. She was aware that most kits were born with this by now in SkyClan, as Leafstar had said before she died. But Sandstorm had once said in her story that SkyClan had been made up of kittypets who were convinced that the Clan needed to be rebuilt. Those kittypets didn't have the same hard pads that SkyClan cats were normally born with.

She tried not to think about it as she led Ravenpaw towards a clearing. The Clan had yet to find a place where they could safely train apprentices. There were plenty of good spots, like the sunlit clearing where Leafpool had found her herbs. But Sunstorm didn't want Ravenpaw to ruin those plants. Instead she chose a spot where a few boulders resided, and it was close to a stream as well. The trees that grew here were will trees - something that had always fascinated Sunstorm when she was a kit.

"Today I'll start with the basics - don't want to move too quickly," Sunstorm explained once they were settled in front of each other. "Now this move is a little difficult, even I had a hard time understanding it and the uses it possessed."

She performed the back-kick as best as she could. She didn't have the same powerful back legs as most SkyClan cats, but hers were long enough. She focused her attention on a branch that had snapped from termites, hoping that Ravenpaw would pay attention. Within heartbeats she sprang forward, soaring through the air until her front paws slammed on the branch. It made a crackling noise and snapped further, sending splinters through the air. Ravenpaw jumped back with a startled squeal, looking more annoyed than fascinated. Once she was finished showing him the move, she gave Ravenpaw the chance to perform it himself.

It took time for Ravenpaw to learn the more challenging tactics. She knew that their training was moving a little too quickly, but she was too excited to notice. Her mind churned with ideas to help improve his fighting skills, and hunting abilities. While he was still an apprentice, he would learn quickly when he grew older. Sunstorm could tell that he was exhausted by the time he was finished. His shoulders were heaving with effort by the time she called it a day. The sun was beginning to set when she realized that they'd gone a little over board.

Her eyes dropped a little as she paced around the clearing. Ravenpaw was practicing his hunter's crouch when she'd told him to take a break. His determination was what made her admire her apprentice - it was something that reminded her a bit of Flamepaw. Just the very thought of her brother made her heart wrench. Flamepaw had been captured by rogues, or killed by them. ThunderClan had searched for moons, but no signs of him were found. Sunstorm had been given visions of a cat that looked far too similar to her brother. Those visions had started when the Clans made their journey to this valley. Now she'd not seen the ginger tom for some time.

_Maybe it's better that way_, Sunstorm thought with a twitch of her whiskers. Thinking of Flamepaw would only bring her more pain, when he would want her to move on. It was time to think of more important things, such as what to teach Ravenpaw next.

"Something's moving in the undergrowth!" Ravenpaw's exclamation made Sunstorm jump. His eyes were narrowed when he looked towards a patch of over-grown ferns. To Sunstorm's surprise, he was right. Something _was_ moving in the undergrowth, but she wasn't sure what it could be. She padded a little closer, careful not to give anything away as she did so. If she could just get a good look at the intruder, than maybe she could know who it was. Sunstorm's eyes widened when she saw a gray and white figure crouching in the ferns. A terrified looking she-cat was staring at the two Clan cats, eyes wide with fear.

"Who are you?" Sunstorm demanded when she noticed there were younger cats with her. "Why are you here? Don't you know this is SkyClan's territory?" She didn't recognize the she-cat, though most of the cats in the Clans looked similar. The only way to tell if they were different was by their individual scents.

"I-I-I've lived here for some time now," the she-cat stammered. "My kits needed time to grow, so I stayed until they were weaned. Now we need to find a place to live, somewhere we won't be harmed by other...cats." Her tail gestured towards two tiny bundles of fur, whose were mewling in distress from their mother's sudden movement. "Please, don't hurt them! Their father disappeared some time before their eyes opened."

_Disappeared_? Sunstorm's eyes widened when she realized there was something wrong with the way the queen spoke. It sounded far too similar to the story of Specklekit, who was missing from her own mother. The idea made Sunstorm exchange an uneasy glance with Ravenpaw. If what the queen said was true, than maybe there was a connection between the two. Sunstorm's mind began to race as she thought of how to deal with the queen. She knew that saying the right thing would help - giving hope to a cat who'd been chased out of her home was the best option.

"I think you should come with us," Sunstorm finally meowed. "Your kits will be safer in our Clan," she added when the queen was about to protest. "Or I can kill you on the spot and take your kits with me."

Even Ravenpaw looked dismayed by her sudden outburst. He didn't speak though, much to Sunstorm's relief. Perhaps threatening was the best way to get information, especially if it meant giving SkyClan a better idea as to where Specklekit had gone. Finally the queen seemed to realize that she was better off going with them. She gave Sunstorm a tiny nod before flicking her tail at her kits. Both of them mewled once more, but they were wise enough to follow her as she emerged from the ferns.

Sunstorm couldn't help but gasp in shock when she saw how thin the queen was. Her ribs were sticking out in places Sunstorm had never seen. The kits looked just as bad - even Ravenpaw was stronger at their age, and Sunstorm had not seen him at the time. "We'll help you carry them," Sunstorm murmured after deciding they needed help rather than threats. The queen didn't look pleased with her sudden decision, but she had no choice. She was too exhausted to argue, and too hungry.

_Please StarClan, let this family stay_, Sunstorm thought as she led them back to camp.

The queen was beginning to limp by the time they reached the clearing. Her kits had stopped struggling from their holder's grasp, much to everyone's relief. Sunstorm's jaw was beginning to ache by the time she spotted Sagefur. The pale gray tom was sharing tongues with Brindletail, whose kits must have fallen asleep. Most of the Clan had returned from their patrols. The fresh-kill pile was full, and Sunstorm could see the queen's mouth was watering. Sagefur looked up from his grooming in surprise when he heard one of the queen's kits squeal when Ravenpaw dropped it.

"Why is a rogue in our camp?" Sagefur demanded when he approached them. He didn't look angry like Sunstorm had suspected. Instead his gaze was filled with concern when he looked at the queen.

"We found her near the training clearing," Sunstorm explained. "Ravenpaw's a good tracker - he found them long before I did. They need help, desperately." She added the last part in a whisper, hoping the queen wouldn't hear.

"As leader of SkyClan, I must remind you that you should not trust others," Sagefur growled. "However, she looks like she is about to collapse. Echosong and Leafpool will have to work hard to save her. In the meantime, perhaps you should warn the Clan of their arrival."

Sunstorm nodded and turned towards the queen. "You'll receive herbs and food for the night," she told her. "After that, I'm not sure what your future will hold."

She turned away before the queen could reply. Exhaustion had suddenly crept over her, and she was too tired to hold any conversation. Her training with Ravenpaw left her with soars in places she didn't think was possible. But it also made her feel better that he was an exceptional apprentice. One day, he would make SkyClan proud. And one day, she would too. But for now, she focused her attention on what was happening now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bleh, the ending sucked. Badly. Sorry for that, but I wasn't sure where to end it off. Anyways, more chapters will come, just not as fast as before. Please remember to review, they make me feel motivated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: New Bonds are Formed

**AN: I'm off to church to celebrate the birth of Christ. Anyone who isn't aware of the truth behind Christmas should really read the real stories (not the ones department stores came up with). I can't believe how many kids these days don't know the true story :( But than a lot of parents never tell them or don't go to church themselves...Erm, I'm kind of rambling again. Sorry 'bout that, I'm a bit...obnoxious? Anyways, have a wonderful Christmas everyone, and hope to see more reviews as a present! Oh, and happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate that as well :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Days had passed before any signs of the forest loomed ahead. The group had been moving at a steady pace, unable to stay behind for much longer. Rogues had been coming in and out of Twolegplace, challenging those who were weaker. The rogues who'd chosen to leave traveled together in a large group. Leading them was an older looking dark brown tabby, and behind him was a ginger tom with muscles that pulsed beneath his pelt. Both of them were determined to reach their destination, no matter what happened.

"Flamespirit, you'll be surprised how much your sister has grown," the dark brown tabby meowed when an uneasy silence had fallen over the group. The ginger tom's eyes lit up with interest, but he was more curious to find out what had happened to his Clanmates. "And of course there are new apprentices in the Clan. Stonepaw, Shrewpaw and Fogpaw have become apprentices while you were gone." This time the ginger tom looked more surprised than anything else, though he knew that changes would have been made. Stonepaw and his brothers had been close to six moons when Flamespirit was kidnapped by the rogues. "Poppyfrost moved back to the nursery, and Squirrelflight..." The dark brown tabby paused when he mentioned his former mate's name.

Suddenly he shook his head and moved at a faster pace, as if the mention of Squirrelflight had brought upon him a painful memory. Flamespirit tilted his head to one side when he noticed the sudden tension. It seemed as though his leader had not forgiven Squirrelflight for lying to him. The two of them had stayed away from each other for reasons Flamespirit would rather avoid. Forbidden love was frowned upon in the Clans. Lying about it only made things worse if it was found out.

"I'm sure something is bothering him," Flamespirit muttered with a shake of his head. Beside him was a silver she-cat with gray patches around her legs and back. She glanced at him uneasily, unsure of what to say. She was learning fast what Clan life had to offer her. Flamespirit was surprised that she'd chosen to join the rogues that were leaving. She'd lived a harsh life among the rogues that were led by a vicious cat who ruled the streets of Twolegplace. It was Willow who'd told Flamespirit of his past, and who he really was. She had the power to wipe out memories, and create new ones. It was a gift and a curse that the leader of the rogues had given them.

"How much longer will it take?" A she-cat with a badly burned pelt was pacing behind them. Her amber eyes were gleaming with curiosity when she looked at Flamespirit accusingly.

"Not much," the dark brown tabby replied over his shoulder.

For a moment Flamespirit wondered how his leader - Bramblestar - could figure out where to go. He quickly pushed the thoughts away and pressed against Willow, who's leg was drawn up.

Her wounds had been bleeding heavily the day before. When Willow had fought in the battle against the rogues, one of them had attacked her legs. It left her in a vulnerable position, but Bramblestar had saved her. After the battle her wounds had been treated with herbs, but that didn't seem to be enough. Now Flamespirit could see that the limp was getting worse. Her wound didn't show signs of infections. But he knew that it wouldn't take much for infection to spread and take over. Without the help of a medicine cat, Willow's life could slip away in the next few days.

Soon trees began to take over what had been smaller Twoleg nests. Despite the clouds that filled the sky, the air felt dry. Cold breezes ruffled Flamespirit's pelt as he padded after Bramblestar. By now the dark brown tabby had slowed his pace. He looked over his shoulder to see if any cats were left behind. Much to his relief, nothing seemed to happen to the group. Flamespirit could understand why he was more concerned about cats falling behind. They were in unknown territory, which meant if they got lost, there was no way of returning. Bramblestar had ordered some of the toms to leave scent markers for those who had keen noses. Those cats were doing as he told, though they looked reluctant to follow his orders.

"We will rest here for the night," Bramblestar meowed when they reached a small patch of trees. Hiding in the trees would provide better protection for the group. The Twolegs wouldn't find them, and they were protected by owls and hawks. "Queens guard your kits - owls are always looking for something to snack on," he added as the rogues began to circle the crowded bushes.

The queens stared at him in alarm. If an attack did happen, the group would protect them. Flamespirit knew that some of these cats were mates. Kits that were barely a moon old were herded into the bushes, where their mothers would keep watchful gazes on them. Only a few kits were in the group though, much to Flamespirit's relief. Most of the cats were younger rogues who were willing to take change. The rest had stayed behind near Twolegplace, where they could find peace of fight over who would rule.

"I wonder what the new territory will be like?" Willow wondered out loud when she looked at Flamespirit. Her yellow eyes - eyes that had been clouded with pain and unease for the past moon - were now gleaming with interest. Flamespirit felt his heart warm once more as he thought back to how they met. At first he'd shown interest in Fleck, a she-cat from Twolegplace who'd been a good friend of his. But when Willow had told Flamespirit her story, he knew she was the one. Just the very thought of Willow made Flamespirit's muscles weaken. "I've been to the lake with Stain - I wonder where she's gone by the way..." Willow sounded as though her mind was wandering.

"The new territory will be full of prey for us to hunt," Flamespirit replied, hoping he sounded confident. "We'll all have warrior names and..." He broke off when he thought of which Clans they would join. None of the Clans would accept cats that had tried to attack them. If worse came to worse, the rogues would be chased out. He couldn't let that happen, not if it meant risking the lives of innocent kits. "We have a Clan," he added in a whisper.

Willow stared at him in surprise. "You know they won't appreciate you calling them warriors," she whispered back.

"They _must_ accept this change," Flamespirit hissed. "These rogues will be chased out, killed possibly for harming the Clans or intruding on Clan territory. I know ShadowClan won't accept them. Creating a new Clan is mousebrained, and will be frowned upon by the other Clans, but we have no choice. ThunderClan is already too large for it's own good."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Willow mewed. Her ears were flattened as she looked around the rogues that were pacing around the ferns.

Flamespirit knew that eventually she would see that it was a good plan. Forming a Clan was the only option for the rogues who were willing to join one. One way or another, the Clans would have to accept the change as well. Bramblestar's stories of SkyClan rang in his ears, and something told Flamespirit that he could use the story against the other Clans.

...

The following morning was filled with unease as the group made their way towards open territory. Beyond that was a valley that Bramblestar had told them about. According to the ThunderClan leader, the Clans would already be there. If that was the case, than the group would have to be prepared. An idea had come to Flamespirit while he was sleeping. He knew it was foolish to wait any longer, but it would keep the rogues safe from harm. When he'd made his suggestion to Bramblestar, the leader had been skeptical at first. Eventually Bramblestar had agreed that waiting was the best option. At least at a Gathering the Clans would be at peace.

A few trees grew around the valley, where Flamespirit was certain hawks would hide. He'd ordered the queens to keep their kits close. Hawks or other predators would take advantage of such a large group. If worse came to worse, only a couple of kits would be lost during the journey. Flamespirit didn't like the idea of losing kits, but sometimes sacrifices needed to be made.

His thoughts were distracted by the sounds of fluttering wings against the thick grass that grew underpaw. The ginger tom looked around, searching for the prey that had made a deadly mistake. His amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he padded towards the noise that grew louder with each pawstep.

To his surprise, a sparrow was hopping around the grassy field, acting as though no predator could catch it. Normally there weren't cats in this field, so he couldn't really blame it for behaving this way. The sparrow continued it's foraging, hunting for insects that strayed too close to the ground. It remained unaware of the predator hiding nearby - Flamespirit knew that it would be caught. The fur along his spine rippled as he took another pawstep forward. The sparrow suddenly lifted it's head, tilting it's beak towards where Flamespirit was hiding. His ears pricked forward in alarm as he realized that the sparrow had detected his presence. Within a heartbeat the sparrow was gone, flapping it's wings until it was out of reach.

Frustration swelled within Flamespirit as he looked at the branch the sparrow had landed on. Any other day would have been normal for him - hunting without problems and not having to worry about whether or not the Clan or rogues would be fed. Now he felt as though the rogues' safety rested on his shoulder.

"Bad luck." He froze when he heard the familiar voice. Willow was padding towards him, yellow eyes gleaming with interest when she looked up at the lucky sparrow. By now it seemed to know that it was out of danger. Now it was flapping it's wings once more, mocking Flamespirit as it flew away. "Sparrows are always harder to catch, especially in grassy plains like this," she added when she sat down behind him.

"The group has already gone ahead," Flamespirit muttered when he looked towards where the group had been. "Are you sure you want to fall behind?"

Willow looked down at her paws, as if the words had struck her like claws. "I've...never actually been ahead," she replied. "My father always pushed me to the back, and my brothers were always the ones who succeeded in every hunt. That's why I left my family. I couldn't stand them - not my brothers, my father, or even my mother. When I met the Leader, everything changed. He showed me what it was like to have power over others...I took it for granted." A shudder coursed through Willow as she relayed her story.

"The leader took advantage of you," Flamespirit hissed. His claws scraped against the ground as he imagined the leader taking advantage of a cat as young as Willow. The leader had been crafty, and used the weakness of an enemy against them. Because of his gifts, he'd done terrible things to the rogues that were now traveling with them.

Willow didn't meet Flamespirit's gaze, though he could see the pain in her eyes. It looked as though every memory of her past was coming back. In ways Flamespirit wished the leader could be killed once more, or at least taught a lesson in the place where evil cats went.

Together the two of them returned to where the rogues were traveling, unaware of the relationship that had been formed between them. Flamespirit knew that in his heart, Willow was a good cat. She'd just been placed in bad situations. Maybe StarClan would see to it that she was given a time of peace after this journey.


	8. Chapter 7: Mysterious Findings

**AN: Finally a chapter update! I've been waiting to get this done for too long. Anyways, this chapter gets a bit more interesting with stories of the past. And yes, the story is finally getting along nicely without adding any of those nasty filler chapters. I'm planning on writing chapter eight either tomorrow or Friday depending on how much time I have. With New Year coming I'll be planning the party we have every year. Anyways, please read on and ignore my rambling :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Morning rays of sunlight covered the sky as Sunstorm emerged from the warriors' den. Her sleep had been littered with nightmares of cats disappearing throughout the valley. One cat in particular had terrified her when she saw his pale amber eyes glow with determination. His fur wasn't ruffled like the others had been. Instead he seemed to be at peace, knowing that he was going into an eternal sleep.

The second cat was one that Sunstorm barely recognized. He reminded her of the kits that had been with the she-cat they'd taken in the previous day. His dark fur blended in with the night as he padded through the ferns that concealed a small cavern. Once he swallowed by the darkness, Sunstorm knew he would not return. It was the same thing with every dream. Cats would enter the cave and disappear.

_Where are they going_? she wondered as she tried to shake the sleep from her ruffled pelt. _Is it a sign from StarClan_?

Her paws were itching to find out what the place was. When she spotted the she-cat nuzzling her kits, she knew what would happen next. If she waited any longer her chance of finding out would not happen. The she-cat seemed to know what the place where cats disappeared was. If her hunch was right, she might be able to find Specklekit.

The she-cat looked up from her nuzzling when she noticed Sunstorm's approach. Her gaze was wary at first, and she looked ready to attack. Sunstorm bowed her head submissively. She knew how queens acted when they had kits to protect. To them any cat was an enemy. Soon the queen began to relax, suddenly aware that Sunstorm was no threat to her kit's safety.

"I…I have a question for you," Sunstorm murmured as she sat down in front of the queen. "What exactly happened to your mate? Where did he go before he disappeared?" She knew these questions would bring back painful memories for the queen, but her curiosity had risen to it's peak.

The queen tilted her head to one side, as if contemplating whether or not it was safe to answer. "My mate - Kopa - disappeared two moons before you arrived. At first I thought a fox had gotten him, but there were no signs of an attack. He told me he wanted to visit the Tree Of Whispers, for he thought it would tell him what to do about the valley." Sunstorm's eyes widened at the mention of the Tree Of Whispers. "It was after that he disappeared. I think the Tree Of Whispers stole him from us." Her tail wrapped around her kits when she mentioned the 'us' bit.

_Tree Of Whispers…could that possibly be a way to communicate with StarClan_? Sunstorm's stomach churned as she thought of the possibilities. If what the queen said was true, than scouts would have to be sent to investigate the tree.

"Where is this Tree Of Whispers?" she asked cautiously. If any cat noticed her conversation, they would question her loyalty immediately. She needed to know where the tree was. If what her instincts told her were right, than she might have found a place to communicate with StarClan. And she might have possibly found Specklekit and the other missing cats.

"It is a sacred place," the queen replied without meeting her gaze. "Under a cave, where patches of the earth broke away. It is there you will find the Tree Of Whispers, or the Tree Of Life, as some call it."

"Sunstorm!" The golden tabby froze when her name was called. She whirled around to see that Eaglefeather was waiting for her near the edge of the clearing.

"Thanks," she whispered before bounding towards him. "You called?" she asked after settling down once more.

"I wanted to know why you were talking to that loner? We can't afford disloyalty, not at this point in our lives." Eaglefeather's accusing tone made Sunstorm's hackles rise in frustration.

_Why not go ask Firestorm than_? she demanded silently. The ginger tom was always slinking off somewhere with Bloompaw at his side. The silver tabby kit seemed to think of it as a game, which was a deadly mistake on her part. If Firestorm found her slacking in her training, he might try to push her too far.

"I've found out where Specklekit is," she hissed under her breath. "But it can wait until the Gathering," she added when Eaglefeather's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why don't you go on a border patrol with Cedarclaw and Leafpool? Take Ravenpaw with you, I'm sure he could use the training."

Sunstorm's ears flattened at the thought of going with Cedarclaw. He hadn't been pushy for some time now, but she knew it was only a matter of time. His mousebrained attempts at attracting her had failed many times. Yet there was always something about his determination that had caught her attention.

She gave Eaglefeather a nod before padding off to the warriors' den. By now most of the Clan was awake. Cedarclaw was sharing tongues with Crowfeather, something she'd never expected to see. The dark gray tom had a sharp tongue to match his prickly fur. His blue eyes gleamed in the sunlight when she approached them.

"Eaglefeather wants us to patrol the ShadowClan border," she explained.

The two of them exchanged looks before Cedarclaw rose to his paws. The black and white tom nodded goodbye as she led him to where Leafpool was sunning herself. Her eyes opened for a brief moment before they closed again.

"You're needed for the patrol," Sunstorm meowed after noticing how exhausted Leafpool looked.

_She needs a break_, she thought as the light brown tabby lifted her muzzle. Leafpool had been working harder than any SkyClan cat. She was helping Echosong gather the herbs needed for medicine cat duties. When she wasn't helping Echosong, she was busy helping with the den building and moving things around in the camp. It was no surprise that her muzzle had already begun to show signs of age. She looked older than Crowfeather, who was about the same age.

Together the patrol left the camp. Sunstorm had roused Ravenpaw from his slumber, though he was annoyed to have been disturbed from his dream. Apparently he was chasing mice in his dream that would have fed the queens. Amusement had gathered within Sunstorm when he grumbled at her, but her amusement didn't last. The ShadowClan border needed checking, especially since it had been left untouched for some time now.

The four of them moved as one as they bounded towards the bare ground. A few tufts of grass grew around the trees that towered above them. The trees were mostly pines, and beyond those was the path to ShadowClan. ShadowClan had been unusually quiet since they'd arrived at the valley. Sunstorm knew their silence wouldn't last - Russetstar was ruthless when it came to claiming territory. If she wanted the patch of land between SkyClan and ShadowClan, she would do whatever it took to get it.

Sure enough as Sunstorm's muzzle brushed against the ferns, she picked up fresh scent-markers near the edge of the border. The ShadowClan patrol had passed through recently. Pawprints could be seen where the cats had been standing. Ravenpaw shifted from one paw to the other uneasily as he watched the older cats mark their side of the territory.

A yowl of alarm suddenly sounded from the other side. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward in high alert as she spotted pelts moving through the shadows. Figures emerged from the darkness as more cats followed suit. She knew these cats well - the patrol consisted of Rowanclaw, Tigerheart and Pinefrost. All three cats looked annoyed with the presence of a SkyClan patrol nearby.

"It seems as though SkyClan cats can't stick to their own side of the border," Pinefrost sneered. Her amber eyes glowed when she spotted Ravenpaw crouching beside Sunstorm. "The little fur-ball is scared!" she crowed.

"That's enough, Pinefrost," Tigerheart snapped. "They haven't crossed the border, not yet at least. Once they do their pelts will line our nests." He glared at Leafpool, who flinched from his gaze.

Without waiting for the black she-cat's reply, he whipped around and padded through the trees once more. Rowanclaw followed suit, flicking his tail across Pinefrost's shoulders as he did so. All three cats were glaring over their shoulders until they could no longer see the SkyClan patrol.

"That was low, even for them," Cedarclaw spat.

"Those mangepelts better not show themselves at the Gathering!" Ravenpaw snarled.

"That's enough," Sunstorm hissed. "There's no need to pick a fight with cats that would likely cheat anyways."

She glanced at Leafpool, hoping her Clanmate would back her up. Leafpool's eyes were drooped in exhaustion though, something that sent thrills of worry through Sunstorm. She would talk to Sagefur about giving Leafpool a break. The tabby was overworking herself.

The patrol returned back to camp, relaying the alarming news that Sunstorm shared with Eaglefeather. The SkyClan deputy looked shocked, but not as much as Sunstorm would have expected. She knew the other Clans wouldn't be so willing to share their boundaries with another Clan. SkyClan's return had caused turmoil in the Clans. With several cats trying to figure out where they should go, life was getting harder with each passing moon.

"This is troubling news indeed," Sagefur muttered when Eaglefeather shared the news with his leader. Sunstorm was at the deputy's side with Ravenpaw practicing a stalking move. "It seemed as though you wanted to tell me something else," he added when he glanced at Sunstorm.

She winced inwardly, knowing that Eaglefeather had told him made her want to claw his face off. But she knew that Eaglefeather was only concerned about where her loyalties lay.

"I spoke to the queen earlier today," she explained. "She told me about a tree that her mate sought out. She explained to me that he disappeared just two moons before the Clans arrived. He was seeking answers from a tree known as the Tree Of Life." She used the term that the queen had used last. It sounded more fitting than the Tree Of Whispers, seeing how many lives had disappeared because of it. "I…I think that's where Specklekit and the others may have gone," she added sheepishly. "If my inkling is true, than we should wait until the Gathering to tell the Clans."

Sagefur looked at her incredulously before glancing at Eaglefeather. "Is there such a tree?" he asked softly. "If so, than perhaps as a leader, I can finally receive my nine lives."

Sunstorm nodded slightly, knowing that hope was the best thing a leader could ever have. Sagefur had not received his nine lives, and he was in a dangerous situation. If Firestorm decided to go for leadership rights, he might try to kill Sagefur first. With the older tom out of the way, Eaglefeather would be easier to influence.

"I was…hoping I could go before the Gathering," she added in a low whisper. "It would help me understand what the Tree Of Life is about, and it would mean that my feelings were true."

The pale gray tom looked shocked that she would suggest a solo patrol. She knew she was taking a huge risk by going out on her own. If she was spotted by a ThunderClan patrol, they would likely attack her. The Clan had become more aggressive since she left, suggesting that tension was rising within.

_ThunderClan is the first place I will visit_, she decided silently. _I'll wait for a patrol to come, and ask them for help_.

"It sounds like a good idea," Sagefur replied with a nod. "I recommend taking Ravenpaw with you, StarClan knows he could use the experience."

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of taking along Ravenpaw. The black-furred apprentice was far more serious than his littermates. Perhaps taking him was a good idea. He was a decent tracker as well, and would likely know when the ThunderClan patrol was coming.

"I will leave first thing tomorrow," she meowed after a moment's silence followed.

"Good," Sagefur murmured. "Make sure you come back safely, with Ravenpaw unharmed."

_That sounds like a threat_, she thought with a flick of her tail. She turned away before Sagefur could raise further suspicion. Her first mission was coming. If what she thought was true, than she knew she would find Specklekit. She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter finished! And this one just got more interesting. With Christmas I just got the final two Avatar: The Last Airbender DVD box set, so that'll be keeping me occupied for some time now. Sorry for the lame excuses, but I love that show. Almost as much as I love Sailor Moon and older Anime shows :P<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Arguments and Such

**AN: Got this chapter done early! And it's my longest one yet in this story. Anyways, to recap, Sunstorm and Ravenpaw are sent on the mission. Life will go on as usual, but you get to find out more about what is happening to ThunderClan ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Dusk had settled around the valley by the time Sunstorm was ready to leave. Ravenpaw was at her side, casting anxious glances towards his littermates. Bloompaw and Batpaw looked more annoyed than happy that their brother was leaving for an important mission. Sunstorm couldn't blame them. Her own brother, Flamepaw, had been jealous when Sunstorm was sent on missions with Whitewing. She knew that Flamepaw's jealousy was justified, though she was also aware that he could have controlled his temper at the time.

Once Echosong and Leafpool were finished preparing the herbs needed for a journey, Sunstorm lapped them up. She fought back a gag while swallowing the herbs. Ravenpaw's expression wasn't much better, and she couldn't help but purr in amusement. Echosong watched with keen interest while Sunstorm finished preparing for her journey. Once she was done, she padded towards the exit of the camp. Sagefur and Eaglefeather were waiting for them near the entrance. Both cats looked uneasy. "Have a safe journey," Sagefur murmured. "And please find Specklekit. Her safety depends on whether or not you two find her."

Sunstorm nodded, knowing that he was more concerned for Brindletail's loss than he would let on. The golden tabby bounded across the camp entrance, her pelt dappled by moonlight. Ravenpaw was padding alongside her. "Do you think we'll find anything?" he asked when they were far enough away from the clearing. Sunstorm knew that the Clan would ask where they had gone when morning came. She also knew that the Clan would be one less cat short of protecting the borders. But the Clan was strong enough to know how to defend itself. "I mean, what are the odds that we find this tree that rogue was talking about?" His tail twitched when he asked the question.

"Do you remember how we found this valley?" Sunstorm suddenly came to halt, knowing that they needed to keep a steady pace after leaving the camp. She knew it was risky to avoid movement, but she was also aware that Ravenpaw may not have remembered part of his journey. When Ravenpaw shook his head, Sunstorm fought back a sigh. "I'm not like…other cats. I can see things that other cats can't." She noticed his ears pricked forward when she held his gaze. "I was the one who saw where the Clans would live. StarClan sent me the vision, and…I can see into the future." She waited for Ravenpaw to accuse her of cheating. Many cats would have said the same thing had they learned of her visions.

"So it's because of you we found a place to live," Ravenpaw muttered. His blue eyes were stretched wide in disbelief. "I don't know whether I should believe you or…if I should keep following you. I always looked up to you when we found ThunderClan, but now…" He broke off and glared at the ground. "Now I don't know what to believe." He suddenly lifted his gaze and held her own hard stare. "For now I will go with you," he growled in a determined voice. "Specklekit is missing, and she's my Clanmate. I may be young, but I'm smarter than my siblings. I know what to do."

His answer was one that Sunstorm had not expected. Ravenpaw's intelligence had always surprised Sunstorm. There was always something about him that made her fur crawl, but in a good way. He wasn't like Firestorm, who was cold and calculating. Instead he had the sharp intelligence of a warrior that could be skilled in both fighting and hunting. She was glad to have him as her apprentice - had Firestorm been his mentor, things could have been different.

_If I had to choose who my deputy was, it would be Ravenpaw_, Sunstorm thought with a flick of her ears. The two of them continued padding alongside each other, aware of the others pace. She knew that sooner or later they would reach the ThunderClan border. In ways she hoped that the patrol that would find them wasn't led by Berrynose or Ferncloud. Both cats had become aggressive over the past few days, showing signs that change was on it's way. The idea was a troubling one, and made Sunstorm feel uneasy when she thought of her former Clanmates. Perhaps their aggression was also a sign that Lionblaze wasn't leading his Clan properly. Either way she couldn't see their attitudes changing any time soon.

They stopped when they reached the clearing that was shadowed by trees. Lionblaze had not claimed the clearing as his own, and Sunstorm thought that it would make a good place for training the apprentices. But they would always have to be on the lookout for a ThunderClan patrol. The warriors could spy on apprentices practicing moves that were known by all SkyClan cats. She herself was receiving the training that Rockfall usually taught younger apprentices. His patience had surprised her when he taught her some of the more difficult moves.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard an alarm call coming from across the clearing. Ravenpaw stiffened beside her when a group of ThunderClan warriors emerged from the undergrowth. To her relief they were being led by Mousewhisker, a warrior with a bit more sense than his Clanmates. Mousewhisker's ears flicked with curiosity when he spotted Sunstorm waiting at the edge of the clearing. He waved his tail towards Bumblestripe and Toadstep, both of which who looked more eager than the older warrior. Mothdapple was the last to join them, though she didn't look as eager to see her former Clanmate. Instead she looked annoyed more than anything else.

"It's been a while since we last saw you," Mousewhisker meowed when he recognized Sunstorm's scent. "How is the prey running in SkyClan?" His question was a formal one - one that Sunstorm had not heard for some time now.

"It's running," she replied. "It keeps us in good shape." A purr of amusement rose in Mousewhisker's throat.

"I suspect that you're here for a reason," Bumblestripe growled after sensing the lighter approach Mousewhisker had taken.

"Actually we are here for a reason. I've known for some time that one of your cats has gone missing," Sunstorm explained.

Mousewhisker's eyes widened in disbelief. "My kit, Briarpaw, went missing just a few days ago," he murmured. "She was so full of life and energy…I hope nothing bad has happened to her. She was Jayfeather's apprentice after all."

_Jayfeather finally got an apprentice_! Sunstorm felt a thrill of joy surge through her. For moons the medicine cat had continued pestering her to become his apprentice. He thought that because of her gift, she would want to train under his paws as his apprentice. Sunstorm had nearly gagged at the idea of become a medicine cat. She loved training as a warrior, and would not have changed her path either way. Mousewhisker received glares from all three of his Clanmates when he explained something that could have been used against the Clan. Sunstorm would have loved to knock some sense into their heads, but she knew better. Fighting was not the answer when it came to situations like this. Finding the missing cats was more important to her.

"We have an idea where she might be," Sunstorm told the patrol. "One of Brindletail's kits went missing as well," she added in a cautious tone. At that Mousewhisker's eyes widened. "We searched everywhere, but her scent was not found. I suspect that something has happened to every Clan. One cat is missing from each of the Clans, and it is our duty to find them." She kept out how she knew where the cats had gone. If they found out about the Tree Of Life, they might panic.

"Right, I'll lead you two back to Lionblaze," Mousewhisker meowed once it was clear what they were doing.

The six of them moved on in silence as the patrol surrounded Sunstorm and Ravenpaw. Mothdapple continued casting wary glances at Sunstorm while Ravenpaw's ears were flattened against his skull. He looked like he was ready to jump at any sound that was made.

"Have you marked your territories already?" Sunstorm asked when they'd passed a fallen oak. It looked larger than the Sky Oak, which was where many accidents had taken place. It's roots were partially torn from the ground, while others reached for the sky.

"Our territory extends from where we ended the journey to the clearing where your territory begins," Toadstep explained. "On RiverClan's side it ends near two boulders that come to a point."

"Sounds like you have a fairly good amount of land," Sunstorm murmured.

Silence fell upon the group when they reached what appeared to be a grove of bushes. Sunstorm could already pick up traces of familiar scents in the air. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought of her family back in the camp. Cinderheart and Lionblaze would be there. She could finally see her mother for the first time in days.

"Wait here while I fetch Lionblaze," Mousewhisker told her when she sat down. Bumblestripe and Toadstep remained by Sunstorm's side while Ravenpaw dropped to a crouch.

Sunstorm was beginning to feel uneasy while waiting for Lionblaze to join them. Mothdapple had followed Mousewhisker when he left them behind. Her tail flicked from side to side while waiting for them to return. It didn't take long for the leaves to rustle.

Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she spotted a pair of amber eyes gleaming through the darkness of the bushes. Ravenpaw's crouch was broken by the sudden emergence of Lionblaze. He'd never seen the ThunderClan deputy since he was a kit.

"Sunstorm, Ravenpaw, this is quite a surprise," Lionblaze meowed when he recognized the waiting cats. "What brings you to ThunderClan?"

"I think Mousewhisker has already explained the reason," Sunstorm replied without meeting her father's gaze. Lionblaze blinked and nodded. "One of our own Clan members has gone missing, and we have an idea where she might be. To do that we must trek through your territory," she added.

"Exploring our territory will be risky if you are doing so on your own," Lionblaze murmured. "You should have another warrior who knows this territory better." His ears flicked, signaling to Sunstorm that she should follow.

Ravenpaw's tail tip twitched when he padded after them. This was Sunstorm's first time entering the clearing as well. She knew that had she stayed with ThunderClan, this would have been part of her home. But she was a SkyClan warrior now, and her loyalty rested within SkyClan.

Cats looked up in surprise when they realized that they had visitors. Sunstorm spotted Poppyfrost's pelt lounging in the nursery, with tiny bundles of fur wriggling about. Squirrelflight was sleeping beside the tortoiseshell she-cat, dark ginger fur rising and falling as she slept. Her belly had swollen to twice it's normal size since Sunstorm had last seen her. Apprentices were sleeping in a den not far from the nursery. Their den was covered in clumps of branches collected by warriors or the apprentices themselves. The warriors were sleeping in a den made up of ferns and grass twined together.

Several warriors were still awake, much to Sunstorm's surprise. Many of them looked at her cautiously, while others glared. She felt her pelt grow hot under their stares as more cats padded out of their dens to find out what was happening.

"What are those SkyClan warriors doing in our camp?" Dustpelt, one of the elders, demanded. His voice was hoarse, as if it had not been used for several days, or he was recovering from a cough.

"They are our guests," Lionblaze replied. His glare made Dustpelt's ears flatten defiantly.

"Guests? Bramblestar would have never allowed guests into the camp without questioning them," Dustpelt snarled.

"Bramblestar is not here, for the moment," Lionblaze snapped. The anger and hurt in his eyes was obvious. Sunstorm looked down at her paws when she realized not everything was peaceful with her former Clan, like she had suspected. "Now, tell them what you have learned," he added when he looked back at Sunstorm.

Sunstorm explained everything as quickly as she could. Time was against them - the moon had already risen to it's fullest height. By dawn their journey would lead them back to SkyClan. Sunstorm had promised Sagefur that she wouldn't be gone for long. She noticed that several cats were whispering to one another. It sounded as if they were more interested in the missing kit than the story the rogue had told her. Jayfeather gave a simple nod after she was finished explaining what had happened.

"It sounds as if the rogue wasn't just telling stories," Whitewing mewed from the back of the crowd.

"Why should we trust the word of some outsider?" Spiderleg demanded.

"This sounds suspicious," Graystripe added as he pulled himself out of the elders' den. "I don't think we should trust them."

"If what Sunstorm said was true, than we have an idea as to where Briarpaw may have gone," Cinderheart put in. Her blue eyes were glittering with worry when she looked at Sunstorm. "Besides, Sunstorm was our former Clanmate. We should still trust her."

"_Former_ Clanmate." The words slipped out of Berrynose, and he stiffened when Cinderheart snarled at him.

_This can't go on_, Sunstorm thought when she realized fights would break out.

"We will leave now," she murmured with a dip of her head.

"What she says is true!" Sunstorm's eyes widened a bit when Jayfeather spoke up. "You all know that Lionblaze and I are gifted," he added warily when more cats looked at him. "I can _feel_ something calling to me. I'm not sure what it is, or where it comes from, but I know it's there. Cats with strong connections to StarClan will know where to find it."

Murmurs suddenly broke out among the crowd. A few cats seemed to agree with what Jayfeather said, but there were those who continued glaring at him. Sunstorm knew it would take more than words from their medicine cat to make them believe. She hoped that sooner or later they would realize that they were not alone.

"I will be your escort." The voice made Sunstorm's blood run cold. She looked around the crowd of cats to see Hollyleaf standing in the back. Her dark fur blended in well with the darkness, reminding Sunstorm of Ravenpaw. The only difference Hollyleaf bore was her eyes. "I know this territory well, and I have helped this Clan in more ways than they realize."

More angry looks were passed between Hollyleaf and Sunstorm. "Why should we trust the word of a cat who murdered their own Clanmate?" Thornclaw demanded.

At that moment Hollyleaf's hackles were raised. She looked ready to spring at the senior warrior, but she held her ground. The warning glance Lionblaze sent her was enough to calm her down.

"That's enough, from all of you," Lionblaze snapped. "Hollyleaf is right, she has done more than any of us to protect her Clan. She will escort Sunstorm and her apprentice through this territory, until they find something that will guide them to StarClan."

A few cats looked like they would continue their arguments. To Sunstorm's relief, they remained silent. Jayfeather appeared as though he wanted to come along, but he knew better than to question Lionblaze's authority. He was the only medicine cat in ThunderClan, and they couldn't afford to lose him as well as Briarpaw.

Sunstorm was greeted by Hollyleaf when the meeting drew to an end. The black-furred she-cat dipped her head towards Ravenpaw, who'd remained silent throughout the arguments.

"Now, where shall we begin?" Hollyleaf asked once they were left alone.

"Near the entrance of this valley," Sunstorm replied. She pictured the place where the Clans had been together last. It was in that area she felt the presence of other cats. Perhaps somewhere around that spit of land was where the Tree Of Life was located.

Hollyleaf's eyes were narrowed, but she said nothing. Instead she began to lead the way out, towards where Sunstorm hoped to find the tree that the queen had mentioned. Sooner or later they would find StarClan, even if it meant leaving behind everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. Chapter eight is finished. There was a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, but I doubt anyone will see it. Anyways, hope you all have a good New Years! Hopefully this year will be a good one, better than what we've faced before.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Voices

**AN: Yay for faster updates! I've been listening to Casting Crowns a lot lately, so they're my inspiration for this chapter. Listen to them, they'll enlighten you :) Oh, thought I'd point out that the following chapters will switch between views in case there are any signs of confusion from my fellow readers. This story is finally getting better with the intense plots that I've come up with :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Crickets chirped through the night as Hollyleaf led the way through the sparse undergrowth. Sunstorm was used to moving through thicker patches of grass or ferns that grew along the forest floor. She felt like an open target to predators that might be lurking in the shadows. Ravenpaw looked around uneasily as well, his tail flicking back and forth as he sent signals to his mentor. She was relieved that he knew all of the signals that told her he was safe. Dawnwind had taught him well when he was still in the nursery.

Hollyleaf's ears flicked back as flies swarmed around them. Normally flies were dead by this time of the season. With leafbare on it's way, they usually died from the bitter cold. Perhaps the air in the valley was just warm enough for them to survive.

"I've explored this part of the territory more often than the others," Hollyleaf meowed over her shoulder. "Normally I'm better at hiding what I do, but Jayfeather is always nagging me about my explorations." She sounded annoyed to be pestered by her brother. Sunstorm fought back a purr of amusement when she thought of how cranky Jayfeather could be sometimes. It often surprised her that Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were related. The two were nothing alike, though Hollyleaf preferred to be alone much like her littermate. "This is where I lost Briarpaw's scent," she added when she reached a small stream.

_The water would wash away Briarpaw's scent_, Sunstorm thought with a lash of her tail. It would have also washed away the other cats' scents as they moved across the stream. "Is there any place you haven't explored?" she asked when they crossed it themselves. By now cold air had settled around them, and the first signs of frost were beginning to show. Her paws were itching to find a warm nest to snuggle up in, but she concentrated on the path ahead.

"I haven't explored the territory near WindClan's border," Hollyleaf admitted sheepishly. "For some reason I've... I've never had a need to go there. Something has kept me away, but now that you mention it, I want to know what's there."

Sunstorm gave a faint nod of approval, though she wasn't sure why. Hollyleaf didn't normally act this way, according to her father. There was always something about Hollyleaf's attitude that had made Sunstorm feel uneasy. But now was not the time to feel anything. Without Hollyleaf they would be running into new territory blindly. They couldn't afford to lose contact with the Clans, especially if it meant finding a place to communicate with StarClan. Their mission would mean that StarClan was with the Clans, no matter how faint or far away they might seem.

Soon they reached a small hill that fell into a clearing. A few scraggly looking trees grew along the edges of the clearing, their trunks in horrible shapes. The kinks and knots within the bark told Sunstorm that these trees had been through several battles. She could already see scratches where claws would have left their marks. Something told her that the Clans weren't the only large group of cats to live in the valley. Others had lived in the valley as well, and left in time. Either they were driven out by hunger or enemies more powerful than them.

"There's a cave over there!" Ravenpaw's exclamation made Sunstorm freeze in mid-step. She looked at her apprentice to see that his muzzle was pointing towards a small patch of earth that began to rise in the form of a hill. A small opening could be seen among the moss and lichen that grew in front of it. Excitement gleamed within Ravenpaw's eyes when he met Sunstorm's gaze. "Maybe that's where the cats vanished," he breathed.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sunstorm murmured under her breath. She didn't want Ravenpaw's hopes to flair up. If anything happened while they were in the case, his spirit would be crushed. "I'll go first," she added when Hollyleaf eyed the cave cautiously.

"Wait," Hollyleaf whispered. "Don't you hear the voices? They're telling us something we need to hear."

Confusion seeped through Sunstorm when Hollyleaf allowed silence to settle upon them. Her ears angled towards the opening. Nothing could be heard except for Ravenpaw's breathing. The black-furred apprentice was trying his best to conceal his excitement.

"I don't hear anything," Sunstorm admitted.

"Than we should keep moving," Hollyleaf meowed. "I don't like this." Her fur was standing on end when she looked at the opening. "It feels as if... something is trying to reach us. Those voices sound too familiar for comfort." Sunstorm knew that she was talking about Briarpaw. The idea that the missing cats could be communicating with them was both alarming and hopeful. Perhaps they got lost and refused to leave the opening where the voices Hollyleaf had heard were loudest.

Sunstorm's tail lashed as she led the way through the opening. The narrow passage made her shoulders brush against the cold ground. A shiver of cold ran down her spine when her back was pressed against the roof. Ravenpaw's scent quickly followed as he padded after his mentor. She could hear his heavy breathing. He was worried like Hollyleaf, but he didn't show it as much. Instead he tried to move on without letting others know of his fear. Dawnwind had also taught him this. She was skilled in mothering her kits enough that they knew what love was, but she also taught them how to respect others so that they did not grow in ambition.

Soon the narrow passage began to widen. Two cats were not able to get through at once though, much to Sunstorm's disappointment. It wasn't until they saw the faintest streaks of light that Sunstorm's hope began to rise. She had to squint her eyes so that she could see that the opening in front of them was large enough for a badger to plow through. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Ravenpaw and Hollyleaf were standing side-by-side. Both looked uneasy when she gave them a faint nod. If what Hollyleaf said was true, than perhaps this was StarClan's way of communicating with them.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw what lay before them. In the wide opening was a thin looking tree that appeared to be a willow. The moon that hovered above it turned the tree into a dazzling silver. The cave walls were bleached white from the moonlight. Hollyleaf's eyes were wide with awe when she padded to Sunstorm's side. Ravenpaw dropped into a crouch when he saw the bodies littered around the floor. Many looked as though they were covered in thin layers of dust. Cobwebs had formed around their ears and whiskers. Sunstorm closed her eyes when she realized that the cats that had recently gone missing weren't the only ones to have discovered this tree.

_We've found them...the missing cats. It took us long to find them, but they're here_. Applepaw of WindClan was laying beside Swiftwater, a ShadowClan tom. Troutpool, a RiverClan she-cat, was on the farther side of the cave. Swiftwater, Troutpool and Applepaw had no relations to StarClan, which surprised Sunstorm. All three of them looked peaceful in their still-looking posture. Hollyleaf stepped in front of Sunstorm so that her nose was pressed against Briarpaw, who was beside Specklekit. "They're asleep," she meowed after nudging the tiny apprentice. "If she was dead her fur would be cold as ice."

"Come on Specklekit, wake up!" Ravenpaw was already at his Clanmate's side, nudging Specklekit forcefully. "Brindletail's been looking forward to seeing you again," he added when he shoved her forward. His desperate attempts at waking her up made Sunstorm's heart feel heavy. "What if she doesn't wake up?" he asked when he looked at his mentor. "Brindletail will be devastated, and so will Sagefur."

"She _will_ wake up," Sunstorm hissed. "It doesn't matter how hard we try - one way or another Specklekit will be joining Brindletail today."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," a voice suddenly rasped from the shadows. Sunstorm's fur stood on end when she saw a pair of yellow eyes gleaming through the darkness. Hollyleaf had jumped to her paws when she heard the voice. "It is not possible unless the right one is found," the voice added. "The Tree Of Life is it's own being. Without a guardian or a protector, it will fall, along with the valley that it has grown upon."

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" Hollyleaf demanded. "We have to leave, our Clanmates will find this cave and destroy you!" Her claws scraped against the stone as she streaked towards the voice. A thud sounded as her nose slammed into the cave walls.

"Foolish _Clan_ cat," the voice screeched. "Do you honestly think you can defeat _me_? I am part of your imaginations - a voice that can be heard above the roars of your thoughts. I know every move you have learned in the past, and I know what you have done. Everything that has happened will be revealed."

A shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine when she saw the sunlight that filtered through the cave. By now the opening that had allowed them to enter the cave was diminished into a small crack. Only Ravenpaw could get through if he managed to outpace the voice that had chosen to attack Hollyleaf. The black she-cat was snarling at the air, her claws swiping at an invisible enemy. Sunstorm knew that it was only a matter of time before trouble found them. Sunstorm quickly turned to face Ravenpaw; his eyes were wide with disbelief when he saw the scene unfold before him."Ravenpaw, I want you to leave," she hissed under her breath. "I don't want whatever is attacking Hollyleaf to get a hold of you. Warn the Clans of what is happening."

Ravenpaw stared at Sunstorm in shock. Her glare told him everything he needed to know. Without giving the two warriors a backwards glance he bounded towards the crack that was already disappearing. Within heartbeats he managed to squeeze himself free of the place that was holding his Clanmates. His paws were beginning to burn from the clawing he'd done to free himself. The cold stone floor that brushed against his pads was nothing compared to the climbs he'd faced when exploring the territory with Sunstorm. This was part of his mission as an apprentice. StarClan was testing his strength and willingness to follow his mentor.

He closed his eyes as he thought of leaving them behind. Hollyleaf was strong enough to defend herself, but the shock of her sudden attack still surged within his mind. Sunstorm may have also been strong, but she was foolish at times. Her own ignorance would get her in trouble if he waited any longer to warn the Clans. The worry that seeped within him was stronger than he'd liked. Dawnwind had always taught him that worrying would not get him anywhere. Instead it was better to look at the future rather than the past. Letting go of something that troubled him was something that had taken moons of practice. When he was just a kit he'd accidentally killed a cricket that he'd used to play with. Dawnwind had told him that the cricket was with StarClan, and he would see his friend again.

The black-furred apprentice skidded to a halt when he managed to reach the first opening. Leaves stirred in the air from his sudden commotion. Birdsong filled the air as dawn quickly approached. Orange wisps of clouds circled the sun. Ravenpaw looked up to see a pair of sparrows were bickering over a branch they'd chosen to sleep on. Neither wanted to give up the branch that had a good view of the forest. When the squabbling continued, feathers began to fly as they attacked each other. Ravenpaw looked down at his paws once he figured out where he would go first.

_Lionblaze will want to know what happened to Hollyleaf and Sunstorm_, he thought as he padded forward. Memories of his mentor suddenly made him stop short in his journey. Sunstorm was gone now, and he was left alone to fend for himself. One way or another, this journey would end badly for him. He just hoped that he could forget about Sunstorm and everything she'd done for him. Dawnwind would not be happy if she found him trying to hold on to the past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh noes! What will happen to Sunstorm and Hollyleaf? And where did the voice come from? So much to explain and so little time. Perhaps you will figure it out while reading through this. Like I said before, points of views will switch between Ravenpaw and Flamespirit in the following chapters. It gets better later on, so you've been warned to keep reading ;)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Full Moon

**AN: I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait. Exciting things happen in this chapter…and we also find out what happened to the rogues. Anyways, hope everyone made good New Years resolutions when the time came. Mine is to get through college without getting a C or lower. I'm also planning on finishing this series hopefully by next year or the year after that (hopefully being a small term). Please read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

A fine mist had settled around the valley by the time the rogues reached their destination. Bramblestar had skidded to a halt, sending droplets of rain around the group as they surveyed the valley. Everything seemed perfect, like Bramblestar had said. Trees surrounded much of the valley, and a river cut through part of it. There was open land for WindClan cats to run through like they had at the lake. Flamespirit was surprised that the Clans had found such a place. It reminded him much of the stories that Sandstorm used to tell him when he was a kit. The journey to the lake had been far more dangerous than the journey the rogues took. Cats had died during the journey, but their deaths had been worth it when the Clans reached the lake.

Flamespirit's whiskers trembled slightly when Willow pressed against his side. Her yellow eyes shown with hope - something that Flamespirit had not seen for moons. When Willow's story had passed on from him to Bramblestar, the two had come to an agreement. Flamespirit had told Bramblestar of his idea. Forming another Clan was a risky move, but it was one the rogues needed. They were used to working together as a group now. If they separated when they reached the valley, there was no telling what would happen. Flamespirit's conclusion had been to form a Clan. Most of the rogues had agreed with his plan, and some were even pretending to act like warriors.

_It's like the idea of forming a Clan has given them all a sense of hope_, Flamespirit thought as he looked across the small group. A small black she-cat's tail was wrapped around her kits as she stared at the valley. Her green eyes didn't hide the hope that flared within them. With the full moon that was approaching, the group could arrive without being attacked by the Clans. The idea sent a thrill of excitement through Flamespirit's spine as he pictured his mother and sister. Despite the memories that had been stripped away from him when he was an apprentice, he couldn't forget Cinderheart or Sunstorm. Both cats had been there for him even when he didn't care. _I'll be able to see them again_, he told himself when his eyes closed. _Nothing will tear us apart again, not even Clan rivalry_.

His eyes opened when Bramblestar's tail brushed against his shoulders. "We should go now," the ThunderClan leader meowed. "The Clans are waiting for us, and it is almost moonhigh." He gave a short nod before looking back at the group of cats clustered around the hill that looked over the valley. It didn't take Flamespirit long to notice that there was a single Twoleg nest on the highest point of the valley. It was barely visible from where he stood, so he decided that it was not a threat to the Clans.

Once the group was gathered together, Bramblestar led the way into the valley. By now the moon really was rising high into the sky. It's full light seemed to illuminate the trees, turning them into a fine silver color. The leaves had begun to drop from their branches when frost settled in the air. Leafbare was on it's way, and Flamespirit knew the Clans would struggle during this leafbare. The air felt colder than usual as he padded after Bramblestar. His paws squelched in the mud when he moved over it at a quick pace. The feeling sent chills down his spine, but he tried his best to ignore it. Willow was helping the small queen by carrying one of her kits. The kit squealed under Willow's grasp, but she managed to calm it down with a soothing purr. The queen continued to give Willow an impressed look as she joined Flamespirit.

"You have an admirer," he whispered when her ears flattened against her skull. "Do you want me to take the kit?" he added when he noticed how exhausted she looked.

"I'm fine," she mouthed through the kit's fur. It had calmed down by the time they reached an opening through the trees.

He pressed against her comfortingly when they pressed on. Bramblestar had picked up the pace by the time he picked up traces of Clan scent, something that Flamespirit had not recognized for moons. The scent that rose in his lungs was sharp. It reminded him of ThunderClan and the hollow where he'd spent much of his time. Memories of his time with his Clanmates made his heart sink when he realized that he would be leaving them behind. Those memories were all the only ones he could hold on to. If he forgot about his Clanmates now, he would never forgive himself.

"They're at the clearing!" Bramblestar's sudden exclamation made the rogues stop short in their search for the Clans. Flamespirit exchanged a worried look with Willow before bounding after his leader. "They must have found a place for a Gathering until StarClan is found," he added when he looked at the ginger warrior.

The small group waited near the clearing as Bramblestar padded forward. Flamespirit was quick to follow him. He wanted to know what state his Clan was in before his decision was made. ThunderClan could have gone through some terrible events while Bramblestar was away. Or worse, Lionblaze could have been killed. Flamespirit didn't want to think about that, but he knew the possibilities were high. The Clans had already been feeling tension rising among them when he was captured by the rogues.

"Intruder!" A voice suddenly screeched above the silence. More yowls and hisses followed the voice's words. "Bramblestar?" The voice sounded shocked with disbelief.

"I see things have not changed in my Clan," Bramblestar purred as he was surrounded by several cats at once. "Where is everyone?" he added as he surveyed the clearing. Only a few cats were circling the clearing, eyes flashing towards Flamespirit. Most of them appeared wary, but for the most part, healthy.

"We only brought four cats from our Clans, including our deputy and medicine cat," Lionblaze explained as he approached the ThunderClan leader. He stiffened when he spotted Flamespirit standing beside his leader. His eyes widened in disbelief, as if he couldn't see that his son was standing before him. "F-Flamepaw?" His stuttering told Flamespirit that he'd thought his son was dead.

"I go by the name Flamespirit, now," the ginger tom replied with a dip of his head.

Lionblaze didn't reply. Instead he turned towards the cats that were gathering around him. Many bore confused expressions when they saw the two newcomers. Intruders were usually chased away by the Clans at a Gathering, but this was no ordinary sighting. Like with Graystripe's story, the two of them had returned to their Clans.

The golden tabby deputy suddenly flicked his tail, as if signaling for the two to follow. Flamespirit and Bramblestar exchanged glances before looking back at the rogues lingering behind them. All of them looked intimidated by the Clan cat's appearances. The queens' fangs were bared as they wrapped their tails protectively around their kits. Willow's legs were shaking with fear as she padded after Flamespirit.

"Who are they?" Leaftail, a WindClan warrior, demanded. "They should be killed on the spot for trespassing!"

His words shocked Flamespirit. He glared at the dark tabby, whose amber eyes were fueled with hatred. "Those _rogues_ saved my life," Flamespirit snarled. He wasn't about to tell the Clans where the rogues had come from, and what they had done to him. If he told the Clans now, they would likely be chased out.

"Right," Lionblaze said as he padded towards four cats. An elderly looking pale gray tom was leaning against Russetstar, who looked uncomfortable having to share a shoulder with him. Weaselfur and Mistystar were there as well, both looking curious when they saw Bramblestar and Flamespirit for the first time in moons. "Bramblestar has returned to the Clans, along with my son," Lionblaze explained when the leaders met his gaze. "I will be returning to my position as deputy."

_He sounds almost relieved_, Flamespirit thought with a flick of his ears.

A few murmurs of surprise suddenly filled the clearing when Lionblaze mentioned his son's return. Flamespirit spotted his Clanmates sitting together, looking pleased to see the return of their Clanmate. Foxleap was there, along with Whitewing, Mothpaw and Thornclaw.

"It's good to see you again," Mothpaw said shyly. "Oh, I'm a warrior now. My name is Mothdapple, and my sister's name is Snowstorm." The pride in her voice was obvious, and Flamespirit was reminded once more that her mother was Ivypool, who bore the most pride in ThunderClan.

"Where is my sister?" Flamespirit asked as he continued searching the clearing for Sunstorm.

Mothdapple's gaze suddenly dropped, and a smaller looking black tom hung back near the edge of the clearing with a group of scraggly looking warriors. "A few cats went missing a half moon ago," Whitewing explained. "Sunstorm and Hollyleaf went searching for them, but they were taken by the angry spirit of a tree."

Flamespirit stared at the white she-cat in disbelief. "No, that couldn't have happened!" he exclaimed.

"I tried my best," the smaller cat whispered. "I did everything I could, but everything was nothing."

"Who is that?" Flamespirit's whiskers trembled as he tried to conceal his rage. The black-furred cat had lost his sister!

"Her apprentice, and Clanmate from SkyClan," Thornclaw snapped.

_SkyClan_? Flamespirit gaped at them in confusion until he saw the pale gray tom nod in agreement. His claws scraped against the ground when he realized that what Thornclaw had said was true. Sunstorm was no longer a ThunderClan warrior. The idea made his heart lurch when he thought of how he may never see her again.

"It's good to see you again," Whitewing murmured when she padded forward. She ignored Thornclaw's hiss of annoyance as her muzzle rubbed against Flamespirit's. "I thought you were…" She broke off when the words threatened to escape. Flamespirit already knew what she was thinking.

"You thought I was dead," Flamespirit finished for her. He dipped his head when he thought back to how the Clan must have thought of what had happened to him. Willow had said that returning would be hard. Moons of serving the leader had changed them both. "I'd like you to meet someone," he added when he thought of Willow.

The gray she-cat was standing between two toms, looking terrified as the Clan cats eyed them suspiciously. Her yellow eyes widened when Flamespirit nodded to her. She glanced at her companions warily before approaching him. "What are we going to do now?" she asked in a low whisper. "I don't think these cats would accept us even if we told them the truth."

"Don't worry, there are some who would gladly accept you," Flamespirit replied. "This is Willow, the cat who saved me from the rogues."

"You're probably the rogues that took him in the first place," Foxleap snarled. "Why should we trust some mangepelts who catnapped Bramblestar as well?"

Willow flinched from his harsh words, but Flamespirit kept his calm. He pressed against her comfortingly, knowing that she needed to understand the ways of the Clans before fearing them first.

"Perhaps that was meant to be as well," Flamespirit meowed. "After all, it was thanks to Bramblestar that we were able to make it here. We would never have found the Clans had it not been for his help." He glanced at the ThunderClan leader, who was speaking quietly to Lionblaze and the pale gray tom. The black-furred apprentice continued listening to Lionblaze, though he still looked uneasy. "And besides, the rogues need a new home after their old one was destroyed from within," he added more softly.

Whitewing's ears pricked forward with curiosity. while Thornclaw sniffed in disbelief. Foxleap glared at the rogues centered in the clearing. Mothdapple gave Flamespirit a confused look before glaring at her paws.

"We don't accept rogues into our Clan," Thornclaw growled as an uneasy silence settled around the clearing.

"Than we will have to do something else," Flamespirit replied determinedly. "These cats deserve a home after what they have been through."

Thornclaw looked like he was about to continue arguing when Bramblestar padded over to the group. "For now they will stay with us, in ThunderClan," he told them. "Ravenpaw has told me about the tree that Sunstorm and Hollyleaf found. If what he says is true, we will find them, and a way to communicate with StarClan."

The four cats stared at their leader in surprise. "No offense, Bramblestar, but we're used to taking orders from Lionblaze," Foxleap muttered.

Bramblestar sent the reddish tabby a glare that would have made Flamespirit run in the other direction. "And who has lived in this Clan for seasons long before your deputy was born?" he demanded coldly. "I am your leader, and shall remain your leader for moons to come."

Foxleap flinched from the harshness in Bramblestar's voice. He argued no further. Instead he remained in the back of the group as the Gathering came to an end.

"Have the other leaders agreed to our plan?" Flamespirit asked when he stepped in beside Bramblestar.

"For now," the dark tabby replied. "Weaselstar is a bit annoyed that we've allowed the rogues to stay."

_Weaselfur is a leader now_? Flamespirit's ears flicked back and forth as he thought of how much he'd missed over the past few moons. He wondered how many more important events were missed, aside from his sister's warrior ceremony. In ways he was thankful to be staying in the Clan for another few days. At least he could catch up with his former Clanmates, and find out what had happened while he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Towards the end I was listening to the Believe soundtrack from Sea World. Great show, very inspiring. But getting back on topic…the rogues have finally returned! And you'll find out more about their past later on…it's gonna get more interesting, trust me.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Conflicts Arise

**AN: This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I'm happy with the way it's turned out. Updates will be slower than usual with college fast-approaching, I wanna make sure that I'm more than prepared for what's to come. This story will be about nine or eleven more chapters, after that book four will be started already! Never thought I would still be writing by now...Oh well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It didn't take the rogues long to settle with ThunderClan. The warriors that had agreed to let them stay cast uneasy glances at the rogues every time they passed them. Flamespirit knew it wouldn't be long before the rogues began fighting again.

What bothered him more than anything was that a group of ThunderClan warriors had been formed to unite against the rogues. Berrynose was the leader of this so-called group, and it seemed to make things worse in the Clan. Foxleap and Birchfall were part of the group, along with Brightheart.

Flamespirit's whiskers twitched with annoyance as he passed them during his exploration of the camp. Brightheart had lifted her muzzle as if she were the toughest warrior in the Clan. Birchfall had completely ignored Flamespirit, when it was Birchfall who had mentored him. The tabby had seemed to forget his past while spending time with Berrynose and Foxleap. Whitewing spent less time with him since their last argument, which had been just a day ago.

By the time the rogues had begun to feel more relaxed, Flamespirit noticed there were several changes in his Clanmates.

Squirrelflight had moved into the nursery, and Poppyfrost had given birth to a second litter of kits. This time they were not Berrynose's, as Flamespirit had presumed. Instead her mate was Thornclaw, a change that had surprised Flamespirit. He spotted Poppyfrost sleeping in the nursery as he passed it. Sedgekit and Honeykit were the latest kits in ThunderClan, and there were bound to be more.

_Thornclaw isn't even the fatherly type, much like Spiderleg_, Flamespirit thought as he glanced around the clearing.

"Flamespirit?" Cinderheart's mew made Flamespirit jump when she approached him. He turned around to see that she was watching him through a carefully guarded expression. "Your pacing is getting everyone agitated."

"I can't help it," Flamespirit replied. His shoulders sagged a bit. "I'm worried about the trouble happening in the Clan."

"There is no trouble," Cinderheart murmured. "Only…distrust. We have all been through much while you and Bramblestar were away."

Flamespirit couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. She looked away before he could meet her gaze. "But the Clan has always worked together in times of trouble," he tried to reason.

The uneasy feeling within him began to grow when Cinderheart met his own troubled gaze. "The Clan has never had to face the trials put before them now."

He looked away before she could say anything else. Her comments were what had troubled him. With the Clan in such a fragile state, perhaps returning wasn't such a good idea. The rogues would only cause more strife between the Clan. He opened his mouth to speak once more, only to find that Cinderheart had left him.

She'd joined Lionblaze near a smooth looking rock, where the deputy lay basking in the sun. His golden tabby pelt was ruffled, as if the life of a leader wasn't meant for him. Carefully Cinderheart began to rasp her tongue over his fur, soothing out spots that looked worse. Flamespirit looked away from his parents, unable to hide his unease from them. It was obvious that leading the Clan had taken it's toll on Lionblaze. The ThunderClan deputy was just afraid to admit it.

Back when he was an apprentice he would never have thought of his father as a vulnerable cat. Now when he looked at Lionblaze, he saw a different side to the golden tabby. Something had definitely changed within Lionblaze.

"Flamespirit, may I talk to you?" Flamespirit stopped short when he heard a raspy voice reach his ears. He turned around to see Jayfeather standing in a clump of ferns, tail held high and blue eyes gleaming with determination. "Something has come up, and I believe you are the one who has caused all of this trouble."

Tail-tip twitching in annoyance, Flamespirit plodded after Jayfeather as the medicine cat led him to a small glen in the clearing. A few younger looking trees grew around the glen, and the grass underpaw felt as though it had been smoothed down by moons of wind and rain. It appeared as though Jayfeather stored his herbs in the opening of a tree, where a smaller cat could squeeze through.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Flamespirit asked after settling down on a warmer patch of grass.

"Those rogues you brought with you have been causing trouble within the Clan," Jayfeather hissed. "It's time they were banished from this valley, or more trouble will follow if they stay."

The only thing keeping Flamespirit from leaving was his own curiosity. He glared at Jayfeather, even though he knew the medicine cat wouldn't see him. It was obvious that something else was bothering the gray tabby.

"Those rogues saved my life," Flamespirit lied. "Without them I would—"

Jayfeather cut him off with a snarl. "I know what those rogues are like," he snapped. "I've seen them lurking in the old territory, waiting for signs of weakness among us. If what I believe is true, than they are waiting for the opportunity to attack."

Anger pierced through Flamespirit when he realized that Jayfeather was right. A few of the rogues that had fought against the leader had chosen to stay behind. When he was still living on the streets of Twolegplace there had been rumors that a revolution was about to happen.

He looked up at the trees to see that a tiny sparrow had nestled between leaves that made up a small nest. Even a flock of sparrows couldn't hide the truth. Jayfeather was right—the rogues would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, and that was power over the Clans. But the rogues that had joined Flamespirit and Bramblestar were different. These cats had chosen to leave behind everything they knew. Their trust had been placed in Bramblestar's paws when he told them about the Clans.

"You're wrong to believe that they pose a threat to ThunderClan," Flamespirit meowed as his lips drew back in the beginnings of a snarl. "They may have a darker past than we do, but that doesn't mean they're any different from the Clans."

"You think forming a Clan is going to help solve your problems?" Jayfeather's own lips twisted in a snarl as he glared at Flamespirit. "The Clans won't accept your idea, nor will I."

Without waiting for Flamespirit's reply he whipped ahead, tail slapping against Flamespirit's cheek. The ginger warrior turned around and fought back the urge to spit at where Jayfeather had stood.

_Annoying mousebrain_, he thought angrily. _He has bees in his brain if he thinks the other Clans won't accept this plan_.

He quickly followed Jayfeather out of the medicine cat's den, only to find that most of the Clan was gathered around a small tree stump. Bramblestar was sitting on top, eyes narrowed as Jayfeather spoke to him in an urgent whisper. The rogues had been gathered in a corner farther away from the nursery, where Ferncloud and Brightheart kept a stern eye on them.

"I cannot allow my Clan to suffer under what the rogues have put us through," Jayfeather was explaining when Flamespirit approached the pair.

"These cats are my guests," Bramblestar replied with a lash of his tail. "Until they have found a home, they will remain here." His approach was one that earned him a few murmurs of agreement. Others didn't look as satisfied, much to Flamespirit's annoyance.

Jayfeather turned around with a huff and padded away, leaving Bramblestar to face questions from his Clanmates.

"If what you say is true, than why not give them some land beyond RiverClan territory?" The bold question belonged to Mothdapple, who was sitting between Ivypool and Snowstorm.

"It seems like you're on stalling," Thornclaw added.

Bramblestar didn't answer them. Instead he turned towards Flamespirit, who'd joined Willow and the rest of the rogues.

It took Flamespirit some time to realize that he'd grown closer to the rogues than his own Clanmates. By now he knew every name of the rogues by heart. Most of the rogues who'd joined him were his friends before he'd regained his memories. Snoot had joined the group once he found out what was happening. The queen with her litter of kits had helped Willow when she needed it.

_I've become more rogue than warrior_, Flamespirit realized.

"Flamespirit, perhaps now would be a good time to share your plan," Bramblestar said quietly.

Flamespirit gaped at the ThunderClan leader in surprise until he saw several cats watching him with interest.

"I…I've thought about forming a Clan," he meowed when most of the Clan began to listen. "I know it's risky, seeing as most of the Clans will probably attack us before we had a chance to explain ourselves, but it's our only chance of survival." It took him a few heartbeats to realize he'd included himself in his explanation.

"Do you think there's enough territory beyond RiverClan?" Mousewhisker asked anxiously.

"You're right to say the Clans would rather fight than accept something as mousebrained as this," Spiderleg put in.

"Hold up, no one said anything about us joining the Clans." Flamespirit winced when Snoot spoke up. "What makes you think we'd want to start believing in this 'StarClan'?" His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he watched Flamespirit's reaction.

"I believe there is such a place." Willow's reply made Flamespirit's eyes widen. "Why not? We had our own ancestral beliefs."

No matter how hard Flamespirit tried, he knew that Willow stood firmly at his side. Her past had gotten in the way before, but now she was trying to forget it. Her yellow eyes gleamed with determination when Snoot glared at her.

"This can't wait before the next Gathering," Bramblestar meowed once the decision was made. "We must address this to the Clans at once. Sorreltail." His commanding call made the tortoiseshell and white she-cat bound up to him. "I want you to go to WindClan and alert Weaselstar to what is happening," he ordered. "Brackenfur can go to RiverClan, while Ivypool will visit ShadowClan."

It didn't take Flamespirit long to notice that Ivypool had stiffened when Bramblestar mentioned ShadowClan. The silver and white tabby looked uneasy, as if the idea of visiting ShadowClan was too much for her. She recovered from the sudden thrill of fear and nodded as expected. All three cats mentioned were already on their way out of the camp by the time Bramblestar was finished.

"What about SkyClan?" Flamespirit asked when the dark tabby approached him.

"I want you to visit Sagefur and tell him what is happening," Bramblestar replied. "I'm sure that he is aware that these rogues are no threat to his Clan."

Flamespirit nodded in agreement, though he couldn't help but wonder if Bramblestar was right. Something told him that the arguments he faced were only the beginning of more trouble to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. I love adding conflict into stories, especially when they build into the series. Please leave a review! Oh, and thanks XxBlazestormxX, RainbowNinjaUnicorn279 and echoflight66 for reviewing!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Decisions are Made

**AN: Yay my chapters are getting longer! And that doesn't include the author's note. Most of this was dialogue though, and a bit of a filler chapter. I'm trying to think of how to end this, since it has a few more chapters left. Probably twelve or eight more chapters to go. Anywho, thanks to WildCroconaw, XxBlazestormxX, RainbowNinjaUnicorn279 for reviewing! You guys have earned Batpaw plushies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

He knew that something had gone wrong. The Gathering that was to take place had left everyone feeling uneasy. His blue eyes gleamed through the darkness as he watched cats file into the clearing, pelts brushing against one another reassuringly. The patrol that had left two days after the Gathering had reported that the rogues were still around. If they remained, a war could possibly break out between the five Clans. If that happened, everything would go wrong.

Ravenpaw tried not to think about it as he paced around the apprentice's den. Dawn was fast approaching, but sleep was not a welcoming sight for him.

His dreams had been littered with visions of cats dying because of the tree that had taken Sunstorm and Hollyleaf. Those visions refused to leave him. Nightmares were a constant reminder that he'd left them behind.

"You look worried." Ravenpaw stopped his pacing when Bloompaw spoke. Her silver tabby pelt was ruffled from waking up, but she began to groom patches of it as she watched him. "I couldn't sleep either," she admitted after noticing the look he gave her. "I've been…thinking about what has happened between the Clans."

"What do you mean?" Ravenpaw tilted his head to one side.

"We need to start thinking of what is best for SkyClan's future," Bloompaw murmured. Her sympathetic gaze quickly changed to a look of anger and frustration. "I'm tired of constantly fighting, and we can't keep losing lives because of it."

"Than don't fight," Ravenpaw growled.

"But we have to. It's the way of a warrior." Bloompaw sounded as if she was conflicting with herself.

"We don't always have to fight," Ravenpaw pointed out. "Sometimes words are enough." He tried to sound encouraging, but Bloompaw shrugged the words away.

His sister's sudden change in mood frightened him more than he'd liked to admit. Bloompaw's gaze never wavered as she stalked towards the fresh-kill pile.

With a shrug he quickly followed after realizing how hungry he was. The fresh-kill pile was empty after the previous night's feast. Only a couple of dead sparrows remained, and they didn't look very appetizing. Ravenpaw glanced at Bloompaw as she picked one of the sparrows up and began to pluck off it's feathers.

_My sister has changed since she became an apprentice_, Ravenpaw thought as he absentmindedly chewed bits of meat.

Of course, all three siblings had changed since they became apprentices. Ravenpaw had come to realize that he was more than just a skilled hunter. His tracking skills were phenomenal, according to Sagefur and Eaglefeather. Batpaw had become less dependent on his mother. The smaller of the siblings was spending more time practicing his battling skills with Eaglefeather. Bloompaw…well, something in Bloompaw had changed, but Ravenpaw wasn't sure whether the change was good or bad.

Once he was finished chewing the last remains on his sparrow he buried the bones. There was no need for kits to find the bones. He'd found one once when he was barely two moons old, and had nearly choked to death. Snookwhisker's quick thinking was what had saved him.

Ravenpaw blinked in surprise when he suddenly recalled one of the daylight warriors that Leafstar had accepted. Moons ago the daylight warriors had provided SkyClan the strength they needed to survive. Now they were fallen in numbers, but their fighting spirit remained.

His attention shifted from grooming to a shadow flickering across the clearing. The pelt belonged to a tabby, telling him that it was Leafpool. Brownwhisker had not moved from his spot for several days since Sunstorm and Hollyleaf disappeared. The sudden attack had left a terrible impact on Brownwhisker. Echosong had told the Clan that he was in an unstable situation at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Ravenpaw demanded when he approached the shape.

The tabby stiffened, as if it suddenly realized that it had been caught. "Go back to your nest," hissed a feminine voice.

"Why are you sneaking out so early?" Ravenpaw wasn't wavered by the cat's larger appearance. If it was Leafpool than he could easily take her on.

"I'm going hunting," she retorted.

"Hunting for the tree?" Ravenpaw continued taunting her until she emerged from the darkness.

Leafpool stood over him, amber eyes gleaming with anger.

"I think I know what the tree wants, or needs," she muttered. "But I have to go alone."

"I'm not letting you leave," Ravenpaw hissed. "The tree…it controls your will. I've seen it happen to Hollyleaf"

Leafpool winced as though he'd raked his claws across her muzzle. He was reminded once again of the stories passed between cats at the Gathering. Leafpool was Hollyleaf's mother, as well as Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Rumors such as these were easy to come by at the Gathering.

"Than how do you suppose we save the lives of those who were taken by the tree?" Leafpool demanded after catching her breath.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Perhaps I can help." The two of them stiffened when another voice spoke up.

Ravenpaw whirled around to see that Echosong had been approaching them.

Despite her old age, she still had the appearance of a young she-cat. The only differences were the fact that her bones stuck out, and that the hair along her muzzle had turned a ghostly white. Echosong met Leafpool's gaze, and a sudden look of sorrow flashed within her silvery blue eyes.

"I've seen this happen before, back when I was a kittypet," she murmured. "A sacrifice must be made."

Ravenpaw's jaw gaped in disbelief. "Sacrifice?" he echoed. "Why?"

"The Tree Of Whispers is known as the Tree Of Life," Echosong explained. "When a new group of cats come to make their home, a life must be taken for peace to fall upon the valley it protects. I should have seen this coming, but I…" She broke off and looked down at her paws.

"That rogue queen wasn't joking when she said her mate was taken by the tree," Leafpool sighed. "How do we know which cat is the right one?"

"It must be a warrior who is ready to…give up." Echosong glanced over her shoulder, to where Brownwhisker was hidden.

_She means Brownwhisker_, Ravenpaw thought with a flick of his ears. He was ready to give up the moment his sister died.

"If what you say is true, than we must prepare ourselves, and the one who was chosen," Leafpool murmured with a shake of her head.

The two she-cats padded towards the medicine cat's den side-by-side. Leafpool sounded guilty, but not upset that a cat had been chosen. Ravenpaw watched them cautiously as their pelts were swallowed by the den.

He quickly rose to his paws and approached the apprentice's den, aware that the sun was already rising. Black sky suddenly turned to a pinkish orange. Patches of clouds covered the sun. The scent of moisture told him that rain was on it's way.

_Hunting won't be easy if rain comes_, he told himself.

OoOoOoOo

The rest of the morning had gone by smoothly for Ravenpaw. He'd practiced his fighting moves alongside Bloompaw and Firestorm. Firestorm's praise had warmed him, but he was left with an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he saw the looks exchanged by mentor and apprentice.

After battling practice Ravenpaw had gone out hunting with Rockfall and Cedarclaw. Both cats had remained silent while hunting, eager to fill their bellies. Their hunting had been quelled when rain began to fall. At first the rain had started out as a short drizzle, but than suddenly erupted into a downpour. All of them had been soaked to the skin by the time they returned to camp.

"You're going to catch whitecough if you keep going out in this," Echosong had scolded when she spotted their arrival. "My supply of catmint isn't what it should be."

Once his fur was dried and he was in a suitable shelter, Ravenpaw began to relax. The meeting that Echosong had issued would soon begin, and it would take place in Sagefur's den. Only senior warriors were allowed to attend the meeting though.

Curiosity was beginning to get the better of Ravenpaw as time swept on. The camp seemed unusually empty, as most of the cats had been senior warriors. Only Firestorm was the younger of the Clan. He'd left earlier with Bloompaw for hunting practice. Apparently her tail was always sticking out while she was stalking her prey, something that should have been overseen.

His claws were beginning to knead the ground by the time Batpaw. The smaller cat was carrying a sparrow—something that Ravenpaw had failed to find while hunting with Rockfall and Cedarclaw. His brother's face carried the expression of a cat filled with pride as he dropped the sparrow on the fresh-kill pile. It's feathers were covered in mud, while the rest of it appeared as though it had been discarded by a fox.

"Have a good day hunting?" Ravenpaw asked when Batpaw shook the water out of his fur.

"Yeah, you should've seen the baby sparrows Crowfeather found," Batpaw replied. A grin spread across his face as he plopped down beside his brother.

"Crowfeather's a good hunter," Ravenpaw commented.

"Are the senior warriors talking?" Batpaw suddenly changed the subject, much to Ravenpaw's relief.

"They started a while ago," Ravenpaw replied. "I'm just…I'm hoping for Brownwhisker's sake that Echosong is wrong."

"What did she say?" Batpaw's eyes widened in alarm when Ravenpaw looked down at his paws.

When Ravenpaw explained what had been discussed during the morning, Batpaw stared at him in horror. Such a thing had never been suggested to the Clans, as far as Ravenpaw knew. He may not have been around for long, but he knew the tales Shadefur would tell them.

"I knew that something was bad about that tree," Batpaw murmured. "I…sometimes I would get weird dreams about cats dying because of it taking their lives."

_Those sound more like nightmares_, Ravenpaw thought.

"If worse comes to worse, at least we'll be putting Brownwhisker out of his misery," Ravenpaw whispered.

Batpaw's ears flattened. "If that was supposed to make me feel better, it failed," he growled irritably.

Ravenpaw nudged his brother playfully. Batpaw swatted his ear, and Ravenpaw managed to dodge by ducking. The two brothers suddenly began play-fighting like they used to. Mud flung to the side as their pelts became sodden.

A triumphant look suddenly spread across Ravenpaw's face when he found himself on top of Batpaw. His paws were placed against Batpaw's chest, as if he was about to deal the final blow. Batpaw gave him a mocking look, telling him that he was not afraid to die.

"Mousebrains!" Both cats froze when their mother spoke up. Dawnwind had emerged from the nursery after tending with Brindletail and Fawnpelt. "Do you want to alert the whole Clan? Look at your pelts, they're filthy!"

Without waiting for a reply she suddenly had both of her kits pinned down between her paws. Ravenpaw struggled to free himself from her grasp, but she was too strong.

"If your father was still alive he would have sent you hunting for rats," she hissed as she plucked patches of mud from their pelts.

"We were just practicing our fighting moves!" Batpaw mewed as he too struggled.

"You can do that in the training clearing, not in front of the Clan," Dawnwind spat.

Just as she was finished grooming their fur Eaglefeather emerged from the leader's den. His amber eyes gleamed with amusement when he saw the expression Dawnwind bore. Behind him were Sagefur and Echosong. Both cats looked disgruntled from some argument they must have had.

"The decision has been made," Sagefur rasped.

Ravenpaw glanced at Echosong worriedly. Her ears were flattened in defiance as she looked at her leader.

"We will ask Brownwhisker if he is ready to die," the medicine cat whispered.

Dawnwind stared at them in disbelief. "Isn't that a bit much?" she asked. "I know he's been through a lot, but to ask him this…"

"It must be done," Echosong hissed. "The tree needs the life of another, if it is to support our way of life."

Ravenpaw had never seen his mother look so distraught. She looked away, as if she was seeing Echosong in a new sort of light. Echosong too looked as though she was struggling with something inside. Her muscles pulsed as she moved away from the group. She didn't bother looking back as she padded towards her den.

_If Brownwhisker's life is taken, will that satisfy the tree_? Ravenpaw wondered as the Clan dispersed. He could only hope and pray that Echosong was right. If she wasn't, another life was about to be needlessly tossed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sacrifices...it sounds a bit extreme, even for Echosong. Wonder if people will understand what it means. Anyways, please remember to review. Next chapter should be out soon, depending on how much free-time I have :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Awakening

**AN: *Sniffs* I only got one review. ONE stinkin' review. But at least it's a review, and I'll be happy to accept it...thanks XxBlazestormxX for reviewing. For being the only reviewer, you've earned a special addition Riddle plushie! In case you aren't aware who he is, than go back to the prologue ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Barely a sliver of a moon hovered above the trees. Frost was beginning to settle around the plants as cold air swept into the valley. Creatures huddled together to warm themselves up. Despite the cold night, there were some who managed to survive the brutal leafbare that was fast approaching.

Cats were one of those creatures. They could survive through the coldest of leafbares if they knew how. With thicker pelts than most, they were likely to survive biting winds and bitter snow that often tormented most animals.

Ravenpaw kept a firm hold on where he stepped. The decision had been made that Brownwhisker would be taken to the Tree Of Life. He didn't seem as surprised as Ravenpaw had expected. Instead he'd appeared happy to leave the life of SkyClan.

"I'd be happy to join my family," Brownwhisker had purred when Ravenpaw spoke to him. "Though it will be a shame to leave a Clan I've grown up with."

The sorrow in his voice had been obvious enough to Ravenpaw. Dawnwind had told him that Brownwhisker had been through much in the past seasons. His father had died during an invasion led by rats. His mother died giving birth to stillborn kits. After that, he seemed to disappear into a shell of emotions.

"We're almost there," Ravenpaw murmured as they approached the ThunderClan border.

Behind him were Sagefur, Echosong and Brownwhisker. How Echosong had managed to climb the slope was beyond his reasoning. The silver tabby was so thin that he thought a rough breeze would knock her over.

The three cats had persuaded him into taking them to where Sunstorm and Hollyleaf had disappeared. After a visit from Flamespirit, they knew they could not wait.

Flamespirit had told them that a new Clan was about to be formed. The Clan had been stunned by how bluntly he'd told Sagefur. But after a while the SkyClan leader had agreed that it was the only way to bring peace to the valley. The rogues that had followed Flamespirit and Bramblestar would not feel accepted by the Clans.

Ravenpaw's tail lashed as he stumbled into a shrub. He was more annoyed with himself for feeling afraid of the tree. Watching Hollyleaf had horrified him. Now he was about to witness something far worse.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Pushing aside the fear was the best option. The others did not know what the tree was capable of. The others had not seen what it did to Hollyleaf and Sunstorm. The others did not see the bodies that littered the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ravenpaw stiffened when Echosong's tail brushed against his shoulder. "You've been trembling since we passed the border."

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Sometimes words can have different meanings." Echosong was speaking in riddles again, making Ravenpaw's tail lash in annoyance once more.

"Maybe I don't want you to know how I feel!" he snapped.

"Are you two finished arguing?" Both cats stopped short when another voice rose from the darkness. A golden tabby emerged from the bushes that lay in front of them. Behind him was Flamespirit and Bramblestar. "We have a tree to find."

_Someone sounds annoyed_, Ravenpaw thought.

Silence followed as they were led by Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader had promised to return to camp once the tree was found. Lionblaze continued casting wary glances over his shoulder, as if he expected an enemy to leap from the bushes.

"The tree is beyond that hill," Ravenpaw meowed when they reached the stream. His tail pointed towards a small looking hill, that fell into a ditch of some sort. Inside the ditch was a cave where the tree had been last seen.

Bramblestar gave a nod to Lionblaze and Flamespirit before trotting back towards his camp. Ravenpaw watched through narrowed eyes. He wondered for a moment if the strife between ThunderClan and the rogues were the reason behind Bramblestar's sudden departure. ThunderClan wasn't so accepting of cats as they used to be. Now they passed by kittypets or rogues that wished to join the Clan. Flamespirit's group was no exception to the rule.

Once the group was left alone, Ravenpaw took the lead. He felt uneasy at first, knowing that any wrong move could cost the group. But something told him that this was the right path. Brownwhisker was ready to give his life for the Clans, something that any warrior would be proud of.

Soon the group reached the hill where Sunstorm's pawprints could be seen. Pawprints of other cats were also visible, but Ravenpaw's attention remained fixated on the small opening that laid ahead. His blue eyes narrowed, he took a step forward.

"Wait, maybe Brownwhisker should go first," Echosong whispered.

The silver tabby looked over her shoulder. Brownwhisker gave the faintest of nods and headed her warning. His amber eyes were somber, as if he regretted joining the group. It was too late now though, and he had to carry out the mission set by Echosong and Sagefur.

A shiver coursed through Ravenpaw as he followed. Already he could hear the voices that seemed to penetrate his ears. They were trying to tell him something. He wasn't sure what that something was, but it was strong enough for him to feel some kind of emotion. His whiskers trembled slightly as he continued padding after Brownwhisker. By now the cave had opened up, revealing faint light from above. He heard gasps coming from behind, but chose to ignore them.

_Sunstorm and Hollyleaf_, he thought as he glanced at the tree's newest victims. Both she-cats appeared as though they were asleep. Sunstorm's golden tabby fur rose and fell with each breath she took. Hollyleaf appeared to share the same fate. The cats that had been by the tree longer were what startled Ravenpaw the most. _These cats have cobwebs wrapped around their bodies, yet have been around for seasons_, he told himself.

"How can there still be fur on their bodies?" Echosong gasped as she joined Ravenpaw. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps they were frozen in time," Sagefur suggested.

"Or maybe this is a trick," Lionblaze added. His claws scraped against the rocky floor as he padded towards Sunstorm's body.

For a moment Ravenpaw feared that Lionblaze might attack her. The golden tabby's jaw opened near her neck, but he made no move to harm his daughter. A sigh of relief threatened to escape, but Ravenpaw pushed it back. He couldn't show that he was afraid. The others would turn back if they knew what was coming.

"How exactly does this work?" Flamespirit asked.

"I…I'm not sure," Ravenpaw murmured.

"You mean we've come here for no reason?" Echosong's tail lashed as she glared at the tree.

_It's better not to anger the tree_, Ravenpaw thought. Who knew better than to voice his thoughts. Arguments would only ruin their chances of appeasing the tree. It was already angry from the intruders that came through seasons ago.

Ravenpaw nearly leaped out of his fur when he felt the pelt of a cat brush against his own. He looked around in surprise, wondering if the others had noticed. They were too busy arguing, deciding what to do next. The scent of a cat writhed around his nose as he opened his jaw. Someone had definitely joined him, but he wasn't sure who.

"Tell Brownwhisker to touch the tree with his nose," a voice suddenly rasped.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened in disbelief. In the darkness he saw a pair of amber eyes gleaming at him.

"I have accepted his offer, but he must make the sacrifice of his own free will," the voice added calmly.

The black-furred apprentice gave the tiniest nod. He glanced over his shoulders to see if the others were watching. By now Echosong had noticed his stillness, and the others were beginning to focus their attention on his movements.

"I think…Brownwhisker is supposed to touch the tree with his nose," he mewed in a trance-like voice. Brownwhisker stared at him in surprise. "The tree accepted your wish, but you have to do it of your own freewill."

Brownwhisker tilted his head to one side as if contemplating whether the job was worth the risk. For a heartbeat Ravenpaw wondered if he regretted coming to his decision. But the look faded as quickly as it had appeared. With a shrug, Brownwhisker padded towards the tree, his paws kicking up dust as he did so. Once his nose brushed against the tree, his body sank to the ground. All was still in the cave, except for the breathing of the group.

As if his nose had done something to the tree, a sudden light exploded from the darkness. Ravenpaw stared at the tree in disbelief as Brownwhisker faced another cat. This one appeared to be a female, younger than Brownwhisker. Her eyes had been torn out of their sockets, and patches of fur had been clawed away, revealing places where her ribs could be seen.

"StarClan has come, and you have guided them here, Brownwhisker of SkyClan," the female said in a booming voice. "Those who have arrived before shall awaken from their time-stilled slumber. They will remember what has happened, and shall join the Clans."

The light had begun to fade, leaving behind wisps of smoke in the cave. Confusion settled upon Ravenpaw when he saw that Brownwhisker's body had disappeared as the smoke faded. All that was left were a few tufts of fur. Once the light was gone, something extraordinary happened. The cats that had been asleep suddenly began to awaken.

Several heads popped up in confusion, their eyes blinking away decades of sleep. Ravenpaw spotted Sunstorm rising to her paws, shaking away the dust that had settled around her pelt. Hollyleaf woke up as well, and she too looked as confused as the others. A sigh of relief escaped from Ravenpaw's lungs. His mentor was awake now, and so was Specklekit. The large kit had begun to wail when she realized she wasn't in the nursery.

"What time is this?" A dark brown tom with reddish spots suddenly approached the group, his pelt still ruffled from the slumber he'd taken. Tabby stripes were etched around his face and back where the spots had begun to fade.

"You have awakened in the time of the Clans," Sagefur rasped. "I believe many explanations will be needed for those who aware just waking up."

"Riddle?" A creamy gray she-cat suddenly approached the dark brown tabby.

"It's good to see you, Rose," the dark tabby murmured. "I'm sorry I put you through this."

The two rubbed noses. Ravenpaw looked away as he was joined by other cats who'd fallen asleep. Many were around Riddle's age. They had the bodies of apprentices, but the minds of warriors. They looked around in surprise when they spotted the group standing behind Ravenpaw.

"This is a matter we must share with the other Clans," Sagefur whispered as Lionblaze joined him. "They will want to know why there are so many strangers here…more so than the rogues."

"Are you alright?" Lionblaze ignored Sagefur and rubbed his nose against Sunstorm's as she approached them.

"I feel…strange," she admitted. "Like I've been asleep for moons."

Her eyes widened when she spotted Flamespirit. His own green eyes were narrowed into tiny slits, as if he wasn't sure how to react. It only just occurred to Ravenpaw that this must be Sunstorm's brother. She only mentioned his name once or twice during training sessions, but it was obvious from the tone in her voice that she missed him.

"You're…you're alive?" Her voice shook with realization.

"Guess so." Flamespirit's tail lashed. "I was hoping our reunion wouldn't be so…strange." He took a moment to search for the right word.

Ravenpaw ducked his head in embarrassment as more cats circled around the group. By now the cats who'd been missing joined the group. Briarpaw's gaze was filled with awe when she looked at the tree. The black and white ShadowClan tom looked annoyed that he'd been hiding in the cave for so long. The pale gray tabby looked a bit less annoyed. Instead she glanced around the cave, wondering where she was and how she'd arrived in such a place.

"Does this mean the tree is safe?" Hollyleaf demanded.

"Thank…you…" Ravenpaw stiffened when another voice echoed around them. "StarClan have arrived. Tell Flamespirit and Sagefur to do what they must in order to gain their nine lives."

The black-furred apprentice stood where he was before he recited what he'd heard. Flamespirit and Sagefur exchanged glances. The two approached the tree warily, as if unsure of the fate that stood before them. The cats that had never witnessed a leader ceremony watched in fascination.

_This is something that is rarely witnessed by those who aren't deputies or leaders_, Ravenpaw thought.

Within heartbeats a deathly silence fell upon the larger group. The tree had come to life, and was speaking to the two leaders through StarClan. All the group could do now was wait and find out if the tree would allow the leaders to live.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this should make the story a bit more interesting. What will become of Flamespirit and Sagefur? Only time will tell...but on the other hand, I can tell you now. Yet that would be giving information away...Oh well, guess you'll have to wait and find out what happens next :P<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: Nine Lives

**AN: Since this chapter was so short, I decided to upload it with the other one. It's a direct continuation of the last chapter, and the next couple of chapters will change between Flamespirit and Sunstorm. Hope I get some more reviews!**

**EDIT: Silly me, forgot to switch Flamestar's leadership to his new Clan. Thanks Random Fandom for pointing that out :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

It seemed as if seasons had passed before anything happened. First flashes of light appeared before the two cats, illuminating their fur. One pelt appeared silver in the light, while the other seemed to glow like a brilliant flame. Both stood and watched in awe as the lights changed into the forms of cats. Former Clanmates that had once walked with them soon joined the clearing that they stood in. These were cats that had given their lives for the Clans.

Flamespirit's heart soared when he saw Sandstorm in the throng of cats. She no longer had the appearance of an elder. Instead she looked like the feisty warrior that everyone had claimed her to be before she moved to the elders' den. Beside her was Firestar, and around him were several ThunderClan cats Flamespirit didn't recognize. Sagefur had disappeared in a swirl of mist when the ThunderClan warriors appeared. Flamespirit wondered if it was forbidden for them to see the others ceremony.

"We have accepted your offer," Firestar meowed as he approached the ginger warrior. "In my time as a leader, such a suggestion was unheard of. But with so many cats in the Clans, it is necessary. The rogues have accepted StarClan, and so, we have accepted you."

The StarClan cats suddenly gathered around Flamespirit. Firestar took a step back as the first approached. This one was a cat that Flamespirit remembered from elder tales. Sootfur, a warrior that had been killed during the badger attack so many seasons ago. The light gray warrior had died as he lived - fighting for his Clan.

"It was difficult for us to understand why you've put so much faith in these rogues," Sootfur admitted. "Now I know that they deserve a second chance, as do you." He pressed his muzzle against Flamespirit's. "With this life I give you courage, so that you may use it in the toughest of battles."

Flamespirit's shoulders shook with pain as an eruption of energy coursed through his body. His teeth clenched together as images of Sootfur's past swam through his mind. He saw a younger version of the warrior racing alongside his siblings, acting as though nothing in the world bothered him. Than within heartbeats, his life was shattered when his mother gave her life for him. Flamespirit shook his head once the pain ebbed away. Another cat had taken Sootfur's place.

This one carried the scent of a ShadowClan warrior, something that startled Flamespirit. He looked at the ginger tom suspiciously.

"My name is Flametail," the ginger tom explained. "You were named after me…after I drowned in the lake." Flamespirit gaped at the tom. He recalled hearing tales of how Flametail had fallen through the ice that covered the lake. "With this life I give you the power to heal wounds that cannot be healed by herbs," Flametail meowed. He pressed his muzzle against Flamespirit's, and another thrill of energy surged through the young tom.

This time the memories Flamespirit saw were different. He pictured a tiny ginger kit, feeling confused as he looked around the ShadowClan camp. Cats were judging him because his grandfather was Tigerstar, an evil cat who'd tried to destroy the Clans. Eventually the kit had found his place by becoming Littlecloud's apprentice. Throughout his training and moons of experience, the kit became a well-respected cat in ShadowClan. Flamespirit blinked when the energy faded.

The cat to arrive was a blue-gray she-cat. Her muzzle was tinged with silver, and her eyes matched her pelt color. Flamespirit tilted his head as he sifted through the memories that he sought after. No cat had described a warrior who looked like her. A look of amusement flashed within her eyes as her gaze settled upon Flamespirit's.

"My name is Bluestar, young one," she murmured. "I may have given my former apprentice a life, but that does not mean I can't give you one." Flamespirit stared at her in shock, but she swept on, "With this life I give you stamina, so that you may continue walking the path you do even when others your age tire."

Again a flash of pain coursed through Flamespirit. His teeth ground together once more as he pictured the old forest where Bluestar had lived. He imagined a pack of dogs chasing after him until he fell to his death in the gorge. Water surged into his lungs, choking him until he could no longer breath. Bluestar was replaced by someone Flamespirit recognized and remembered. A tortoiseshell she-cat with dark patches of black and brown fur.

_Stain_, he thought. Her amber eyes held no anger, only happiness that she had followed the rogues instead of abandoning them. For once Flamespirit was happy to see her.

"For seasons I spent my life serving the Leader," she rasped. "Now I understand that you are the one who rescued us from his tyranny. With this life I give you the urge to protect your Clan, as though every member were your kits."

Flamespirit leaned forward, eager to accept the life that Stain had to offer him. He expected it to feel warm and cozy, but was shocked to feel another surge of pain. This one felt as though claws had gripped his throat, and refused to release their hold. He suddenly realized how much Stain had sacrificed when she left the Leader. Her kits had found their way back to the rogues, and she was happy.

The next four lives were a bit easier for Flamespirit to handle. He knew now what to expect from them. The last cat to approach him was someone he'd never expected. A brown tabby tom with a muzzle stained with the color of mud stared at him. Amusement gleamed within his eyes like Bluestar's had.

"Didn't expect to see me here, did you?" he asked.

"Stewie I-" The tabby cut him off.

"With this life I give you compassion and forgiveness, so that you may use these abilities to guide your Clan through the darker times ahead," he mewed.

Without hesitating he pressed his muzzle against Flamespirit's forehead. This life felt warm and inviting - nothing like the last eight. The ginger warrior staggered back when the warmth faded. Stewie held his gaze for a moment longer before he stepped back to join the group.

"I hail you by your new name, Flamestar, your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of your new Clan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." Stewie spoke these last words as if he'd lived in a Clan his entire life.

"Flamestar! Flamestar!" The nine cats gathered around him chanted his name. A new sense of pride washed over Flamestar as he listened.

His eyes closed for a single heartbeat, and he found himself back in the cave. The Tree Of Life was no longer illuminated by the moon. Sagefur had staggered to his paws and was blinking away the wariness that he felt. Both of them exchanged looks before joining the group outside.


	16. Chapter 15: Strange Feelings

**AN: Blech, this chapter was absurdly short. But I'm quite pleased with it. The ending is a bit random but has a nice ring to it. Inspired by Ratha's Courage :D Oh, and thanks to my lovely reviewers, RainbowNinjaUnicorn279, Random Fandom, and WildCroconaw for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It took things a while for life to return to normal for Sunstorm. Specklekit had been taken to Jayfeather for treatment over her cough. The other cats that had woken up returned to their rightful Clans, while the cats who'd been around longer waited to join the Clans. Once Specklekit was well enough to return to her mother, Sunstorm left her former Clan behind. Riddle and Rose had asked to join her after she told them about SkyClan. Apparently the gorge was where they'd grown up in before the tree had put them to sleep.

The Clans had argued greatly that the cats who were taken by the tree had no place in the valley. But after a daylight Gathering was held - issued by Bramblestar and a wiser Mistystar - they'd reluctantly agreed that it was best. These cats had been around far longer than the Clans, and knew the valley better. They were placed in the Clans that best suited their hunting abilities. Windchaser had joined WindClan after describing the moors he grew up in. Whistle had joined ShadowClan when he told Russetstar about the pines beyond the forest her Clan slept in. His name had been changed to Bramblefur after he decided to join ShadowClan. Riddle and Rose had become known as Thistletail and Roseheart after joining SkyClan.

For the most part, Sunstorm was finally getting used to her daily schedule in life. With the rogues no longer a threat, she spent most of her time patrolling the borders with Ravenpaw and the other cats in SkyClan. FlameClan's border was further away from SkyClan. It was located between RiverClan and WindClan, but both Clans had agreed that the territory wasn't being used properly. To Sunstorm's relief no cat had argued against the fact that a new Clan was formed without permission. Only a few warriors had looked annoyed that Flamestar, who had not received an apprentice yet, was now a leader.

_Those cats can eat foxdung for all I care_, she told herself. _My brother is back, and I couldn't be happier_.

She kept reminding herself this as she joined her Clanmates by the fresh-kill pile. Thistletail and Roseheart were still getting used to Clan life. They looked uncomfortable sharing a sparrow with Rockfall, who looked equally disgruntled by their appearance.

"I don't like this," Shadefur, the only elder in SkyClan, muttered under his breath. "The only reason I was accepted in SkyClan was because the Clan needed more warriors, but…these cats, something about them makes my fur crawl."

The old tom was sitting between Firestorm and Dawnwind, who listened to him intently.

"You're not the only one who has these feelings," Firestorm muttered.

_Mousebrains_! Sunstorm's jaw threatened to open as her throat crawled. Thistletail and Roseheart were listening intently, ears twitching every now and than to Firestorm's comments. Both cats looked like they had a few words to share, but they refused to speak.

"We should go on a border patrol," she meowed after finishing the small mouse she'd chosen from the fresh-kill pile. "I was hoping to leave later, but now might be a better time."

Roseheart glanced at her warily before nodding. Both cats looked relieved to leave the constant jibes behind.

The three of them padded towards the apprentice's den, where Ravenpaw was busy chatting with his denmates. Bloompaw's eyes narrowed when Sunstorm approached her brother, but she remained silent. The black-furred apprentice shot her an annoyed look before joining his mentor.

Sunstorm tried not to think of what could be happening between the three littermates. Ravenpaw was used to confronting his sister.

An uneasy silence settled around them as they climbed the slope towards the ThunderClan border. All past arguments between the ThunderClan warriors had diminished when Bramblestar returned. It seemed as though Lionblaze had not been ready to lead the Clan like he'd wished.

"It has been so long since I roamed these grassy plains," Thistletail murmured once they were away from the camp.

His gaze was filled with longing as he plucked his claws against the long grass. A few shrubs grew here and there. Sunstorm noted that the trees that bordered ThunderClan's territory were barely noticeable. She glanced at her companions, suddenly aware that they knew this territory better than she or Ravenpaw.

"What was it like?" she asked after deciding to coax Thistletail of his memories.

"Groups of loners would live together in the valley," Roseheart explained. "My mother lived in a den under that bush." Her tail pointed towards the direction of a bare spot of land. "I wonder if she knows where I am now?"

Sunstorm's next question was cut short when she saw something white falling from the sky. Her eyes widened in shock until she realized what it was. She exchanged a gleeful look with her apprentice. This was the first time she'd seen snow.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about border trouble," she mewed.

"Good." Thistletail stretched out his back and yawned. "Wariness gnaws at my bones."

A sudden look of confusion flashed within Sunstorm's gaze. Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. This was Thistletail's way of saying he was tired.

"Of course we'll go back," she purred.

The four of them made their way back, pelts covered in white as they climbed back down the slope. The snow muffled any sounds their paws would of made. Ravenpaw squealed in surprise when his paw slipped against a boulder covered in a thin layer of snow. Sunstorm had only just managed to catch him by the scruff, saving him from a fall that could have done heavy damage.

_Leafbare is finally upon us_, Sunstorm thought as she padded back towards the warriors' den.

She stopped moving when she noticed that Sagestar was watching her intently. The SkyClan leader may have been old, but he was no fool. He knew a good warrior when he saw one, and he was keeping an eye on his Clanmates. She licked her chest-fur in embarrassment after realizing that she was being watched. Another cat was watching her, though his stare was not as obvious. She knew he still had feelings for her, despite the fact that she'd pushed him aside like another rogue.

Her fur grew warm, and she forced herself to meet Cedarclaw's gaze. Within those green eyes was a look of sympathy. He didn't approach her. He refused to speak. Instead his focused attention snapped her out of the heat emanating from her body.

_I…no, I'm not in heat_! She shoved the thought aside, looking away as quickly as she could. The hurt within Cedarclaw's gaze was obvious, but he made no attempt to approach her. Instead he spoke softly to Leafpool, asking her something that made Sunstorm's ears flatten. _I can't be in heat_, she scolded herself.

She was too young to have kits, and didn't want to think about what would happen if she became pregnant. Cinderheart had already told her that she-cats often spent less time with toms when they were in heat if they wished not to follow their primal instincts.

It wasn't just the stare she'd received from Cedarclaw that made her head swim. The scent that drifted towards her told her a different story. Cedarclaw wasn't the type of cat who mated with the first she-cat he saw. He only did so when his heart told him. And if he could do such a thing, she could as well. It _had_ to be done for her sake and the Clan's.

The golden tabby turned away and approached her nest, suddenly relieved that she was too exhausted to speak. Dawnwind slept beside her, pelt rising and falling softly. Sunstorm glanced around the warrior's den. Roseheart had built a nest between Dawnwind and Sunstorm, much to her relief. This time she made sure that no tom approached her. If worse came to worse, she would leave until the strange warmth in her chest faded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's finally snowing! And Sunstorm is officially a year old, which I believe is the proper age for female cats to mate. Don't worry, nothing graphic will appear in the next story, but her feelings about Cedarclaw will finally become apparent ;) Anyways, please remember to review, I'd love to hear what everyone thought about this rather...random chapter XP<strong>

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that there is one more chapter left. It will be a Flamestar chapter, so you get to find out what the warrior names will be :D**


	17. Chapter 16: Snowfall

**AN: This chapter was fun to write. It's the last one, after this I'm going to work on Marked, Super Edition. I won't be writing an epilogue, since the prologue to the next book will be part of the epilogue. I'm hoping the next one will be around forty-thousand to six-thousand words long, so I'll need more encouragement for it.**

**To Lolcat: Yes as a matter of fact I have read Ratha's Courage. Just finished it a week ago. I've read all of the Named series, great books and a good authoress.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

A fresh blanket of snow now covered the ground. In the distance a fox barked. The call sent a flock of ducks into the air.

The ginger tom looked across the snow covered ground, filled with a sense of awe as he saw the flakes glitter against the pale moonlight. It was his first time witnessing snowfall. He'd been born around the end of leafbare, so he never had the chance to see snow. His Clan was worried about the snow. They too had never seen snowfall, since they'd lived in Twolegplace most of their lives. Willowlight, his mate, and Morningsong, formerly known as Stain, had seen it prior to living around Twolegplace.

_They know how destructive it can be_, Flamestar thought with a lash of his tail. Snow could ruin herbs that were collected by medicine cats. It drove away prey that was needed to fill bellies.

"Any trouble hunting?" he asked as a group returned from a hunting patrol. Redwhisker, who'd been known as Fiona, shook her head impatiently.

"Nothing, not even squirrels hiding in nests," a young white tom known as Whitepelt growled. He may have been partially deaf, but his other senses were heightened because of that disability. Flamestar had welcomed him when no other Clan wanted his problems.

"Darkwing has been complaining about hunger," a voice came from nearby.

Flamestar's ears flattened when he spotted Willowlight emerging from the nursery. It was only a temporary den until a real den was built. Morningsong had offered to help build the den along with Willowlight and another she-cat known as Mossfur. Mossfur had been known as Mayone, and after hearing about Stewie joining StarClan, she'd decided to join FlameClan shortly after.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that," Flamestar murmured. "This snow will make life a bit harder."

Worry began to seep through him as he padded into his den. Life as a leader was nothing like he'd expected. Bramblestar had warned him that it was be challenging, especially with cats who were not used to living in a Clan. He shook his head and tried to focus on his grooming as life went on.

Willowlight remained at his side, grooming her own fur as she ignored Darkwing's yowl of annoyance. The former rogue was getting on everyone's nerves.

He'd only noticed the changes a couple of days ago. That was when he was with Willowlight. The two had found a suitable place for the queens to raise their kits. The first thing Darkwing had done was make sure the den was cleaned out and looked orderly. He knew she was trying to make her den look like the one where she'd originally lived. It would never work if she continued this madness.

"Darkwing just needs time to adjust," Willowlight mewed. She glanced at Flamestar, meeting his gaze with an equally worried look.

"She better adjust quickly, or we'll all need a new place to live," Flamestar grunted.

Willowlight nudged him playfully, and he shouldered her back. The two of them were always like this - Flamestar enjoyed the feeling of spending time with the cat he loved.

_So much has changed between us_, he thought as he remembered the day they met.

Memories of her story surged within him, and his claws unsheathed. Willowlight had told him what the rogues had done to her, what the leader had done to her. He would never forgive the leader for the trauma Willowlight faced. Yet she'd chosen this path. She felt as though she had no choice.

After his memories had returned, Flamestar had told Willowlight about the Clans. In the following moons the two of them grew closer. Their affections for one another had caused a strife between the rogues. The leader had been furious when he found out what was happening between them.

"How soon do you think it will take for me to have kits?" Willowlight's question made Flamestar freeze in his grooming.

He gaped at her in surprise until he saw the look in her eyes. They were filled with longing rather than worry.

"Don't you want to wait until... newleaf?" he asked warily.

"You were born around the end of leafbare, weren't you?" she shot back.

"Yes but... having kits can be dangerous..." He tried not to think of what she had told him. Her kits had been killed by the rogues closest to the leader. If that happened again, he would never forgive himself.

"I'm ready." Willowlight continued holding his stare. "I'm not who I was back in Twolegplace. I am a warrior."

Flamestar thought over what she said. What she said was true. She _was_ different, but in a good way. Her life had changed drastically when they met. She would never have thought of leaving Twolegplace had he not been taken away. Again he looked down at his paws, suddenly aware that this would change everything between them. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she saw what was coming.

"Willowlight, now is not the time for this," he whispered. "I know you're ready, but I'm not. I have a Clan to lead." His throat tightened when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"You'd rather lead a Clan than become a father," she responded in a bitter tone.

He moved forward to rub his muzzle against hers comfortingly, but she shifted away. Without another word she padded back towards the warrior's den, tail dragging against the snow. He watched as she joined Redwhisker and Whitepelt.

_I'm sorry_, he tried to call out. His mouth opened, but no words came out. The longing feeling refused to leave, as much as he wanted it to. Willowlight didn't meet his gaze like she normally did. Instead, her eyes were filled with hurt and frustration. _I'm not ready to be a father_, he told himself. _Not yet_.

The ginger leader jumped off the smooth boulder and padded into the bush that was to be his den. He would be sleeping alone, for the first night in moons. Something told him that his night would be cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Flamestar. He finally gets Willowlight back and turns his own back against her. But there are reasons behind his sudden change in mind. It shall be explained in Frostbite. And in case you're wondering, Frostbite will probably switch between points of views again. I'm not sure how often, but it will happen. Please remember to review, I may actually respond to them :D<strong>


End file.
